Regarde derrière toi
by laloudu77
Summary: Traduction de la fic de cleotheo "Look behind you". Lorsque les Aurors Harry et Ron enquêtent sur le meurtre d'une jeune femme, ils découvrent un lien terrifiant avec Hermione. Celle-ci devient la cible d'un tueur et est mise sous protection, amenant Drago dans la danse. Va-t-elle survivre à ce calvaire et trouver l'amour, ou bien le tueur va-t-il atteindre sa cible ?
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous ^^ Ceci est ma première traduction postée sur ce site, j'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir que j'ai eu à la lire et à la traduire.**

**Cette fiction est l'oeuvre de cleotheo, et je tenais à vous la faire partager, car elle vaut le coup.**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture ^^ N'hésitez pas à reviewer !**

**.**

**.**

**Dimanche 16 juin, 22h30**

Une femme blonde était debout dans l'allée sombre, tremblant à cause du froid. Cela faisait presque une demi-heure qu'elle attendait et elle était prête à perdre espoir quant au devenir de son rendez-vous, prévoyant de rentrer chez elle, dans la chaleur de son petit appartement. Sachant que nous étions à la mi-juin et il faisait un froid de canard ; il commençait même à pleuvoir à fines gouttes. Resserrant sa veste légère autour de son corps, elle regarda sa montre, avant de se décider à rentrer chez elle.

Alors qu'elle sortait un parapluie de son sac, un bruit attira son attention. Se retournant, elle se retrouva alors nez à nez avec l'homme qu'elle attendait.

« Vous m'avez fait peur. J'ai fini par croire que vous ne viendrez pas. » dit la femme, un large sourire éclairant son visage.

« Désolé, j'ai été retardé. » répondit l'homme en haussant des épaules.

« Cela n'a pas d'importance, rentrons pour nous protéger de cette fichue pluie. » dit la femme.

« Je ne pense pas, non, répondit l'homme, une lueur malveillante dans le regard. Vous êtes exactement où je voulais que vous soyez. »

Avant qu'elle ne puisse esquisser le moindre geste, l'homme sortit sa baguette de sous sa cape et la pointa droit sur elle.

« Endoloris » cria-t-il, faisant ainsi tomber la femme, ainsi que se tordre de douleur sur le sol.

Une fois qu'il fut sûr que le sort l'avait rendue assez faible pour qu'elle ne puisse plus se défendre, il leva le sort. La remettant sur le dos, il l'épingla au sol à l'aide de son corps imposant et déchira sa veste ainsi que sa blouse.

« Silencio. » jeta-t-il sur la jeune femme sans défense, avant de sortir un couteau de sa poche.

La femme pétrifiée vit le couteau et commença à lutter inutilement contre l'homme qui la maintenait.

« Petrificus Totalus. » dit-il et la femme se retrouva piégée. La seule partie de son corps capable de se déplacer était ses yeux, qui bougeaient frénétiquement de droite à gauche.

Satisfait de la voir enfin immobile, l'homme se détacha d'elle pour s'accroupir à ses côtés.

« Cela n'a rien de personnel, vous travaillez juste pour la mauvaise personne. » dit l'homme.

Calmement, l'homme déplaça le couteau jusqu'à l'estomac de la femme et commença à l'enfoncer dans son abdomen. Les yeux de la femme se remplirent de larmes à cause de la douleur alors qu'elle essayait, sans succès, de crier et de lutter pour faire disparaitre la douleur cuisante qu'elle ressentait.

Cinq minutes passèrent et l'homme se releva pour admirer son œuvre. Son message était clairement visible sur sa peau, le sang ajoutant une touche de calme au tableau qui se dressait devant lui. Il s'aperçut alors qu'elle s'était évanouie sous le coup de la douleur. Il vérifia son pouls rapidement. Elle respirait encore, mais tout juste.

Sortant une nouvelle fois sa baguette magique, il annula les deux sorts encore actifs. Se relevant lentement, il dirigea celle-ci sur la femme pour terminer le travail.

« Avada Kedavra. » dit-il en regardant la jeune femme maintenant morte, à ses pieds.

Vérifiant qu'il n'avait rien laissé derrière lui qui pourrait le compromettre, l'homme transplana dans un « crac » sonore.

Oo°oO

**Lundi 17 juin, 11h00**

« Département des Aurors. » dit Harry Potter, donnant ainsi son identité à l'officier chargé de l'Application de la loi Magique qui se tenait au bout de la rue.

Ron Weasley fit de même, sortant son insigne et le montrant à l'officier. Ensemble les deux meilleurs amis pénétrèrent dans la rue et se dirigèrent vers la scène de crime.

« Qu'avons-nous ce matin ? » demanda Harry, alors que lui et Ron s'avançaient vers la scène.

« Une femme. Elle semble avoir été victime du sortilège de mort. » répondit un officier, présent à côté d'une bâche.

« Jetons-y un coup d'œil alors » déclara Ron en s'approchant de la bâche et en la retirant.

Harry et Ron virent alors apparaitre une jeune femme avec les cheveux blonds, attachés et retombant mollement sur ses épaules. Son chemisier était en lambeaux et sa poitrine exposée. Des blessures profondes semblant avoir été causées par un couteau étaient visibles sur son corps et du sang séché recouvrait une grande partie de son estomac. Harry sortit sa baguette et l'agita au-dessus du corps.

« Elle a été victime du sortilège de mort, dit-il, quand une lumière verte entoura le corps de la victime. Ne te semble-t-elle pas familière ? demanda-t-il à Ron.

« Je ne sais pas, c'est assez dur de le dire. » répondit Ron, regardant le visage de la femme. Il constatait souvent que les gens avaient l'air extrêmement différent une fois qu'ils étaient morts.

« Quand a-t-elle été trouvée ? » demanda Harry à l'officier, qui était tout près d'eux.

« La rue fait l'angle d'un restaurant au bout du Chemin de Traverse, le propriétaire l'a trouvée alors qu'il ouvrait pour le service du midi. »

« Et à quelle heure était-ce ? » demanda Ron, prenant des notes grâce à une baguette spécifique.

« 10h30 du matin, nous sommes arrivés à 10h45. » dit l'officier, soudain pâle.

« Consignez soigneusement par écrit tous les détails, afin que nous puissions continuer avec le restaurateur ensuite » lui ordonna Ron.

« Vous allez bien ? » demanda Harry, voyant que l'officier avait l'air vraiment pâle.

« Je vais bien, c'est juste que nous voyons rarement des cadavres dans notre métier. » répondit l'officier, ne voulant pas avoir l'air inapte à assurer son métier.

« C'est une chose à laquelle on s'habitue, malheureusement » déclara Ron avec sympathie. Faire face continuellement à la mort était quelque chose qui avait été extrêmement difficile pour Ron au début, quand il avait intégré le département des Aurors.

Harry revint vers la victime tandis que Ron continuait à parler avec l'officier faisant parti de l'équipe des personnes chargées de l'Application de la loi Magique. Marchant autour du cadavre, il passait la scène au peigne fin, repérant tous les éléments qui pourraient être cruciaux pour l'enquête.

« Ron, viens-là. » dit solennellement Harry, s'arrêtant aux pieds de la victime.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » répondit Ron, s'approchant de son ami et collègue.

« Regarde. »

De là où ils se tenaient, les blessures causées par le couteau formaient un schéma. Et plus précisément, des initiales.

« Non, ce ne sont pas celles... C'est impossible » bégaya Ron, refusant de croire à ce qu'il voyait.

Sur le torse de la femme, les initiales « H.G. » étaient très clairement visibles.

« Je crois bien que si. Je sais qui est cette femme maintenant, dit Harry. C'est la secrétaire d'Hermione. »

Ron regarda plus attentivement la femme. Harry avait raison. La victime était la secrétaire d'Hermione. Mélanie, Melissa ou quelque chose comme ça.

« Harry, ceci est clairement un message. Hermione est en danger. » s'exclama Ron.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, nous nous assurerons que rien ne lui arrive. » le rassura Harry. En vérité, il était aussi inquiet que Ron.

« Oh Merlin, Ryan. » dit Ron, pâlissant à la pensée qui était apparue dans son esprit.

« Ron, tout ira bien. Nous enverrons quelqu'un le chercher dès que nous reviendrons au bureau. » dit Harry, mettant une main sur l'avant-bras de Ron pour l'apaiser.

Ryan était le fils de six ans de Ron et d'Hermione. Alors que Ron et Hermione étaient divorcés depuis maintenant trois ans, ils étaient restés en bons termes et Ron était un bon père.

Alors que Ron s'affolait pour la sécurité de son fils et de son ex-femme, la deuxième partie de l'équipe des Auror arriva pour sécuriser les lieux. Chaque équipe d'Aurors était composée de quatre personnes, et chaque enquête était menée par un binôme. Harry et Ron était le premier binôme. Ils étaient chargés de mener l'enquête, d'interroger les témoins et de récolter les indices. Cho Chang et Terry Boot était le deuxième binôme. Ils étaient, eux, chargés d'inspecter les scènes de crime et d'analyser les preuves récoltées. Cho était aussi une médicomage aguerrie et procédait aux autopsies.

« Salut, Harry. Qu'avons-nous là ? » demanda Cho, mettant ses gants blancs protecteurs.

« Une femme, morte sous le sortilège de mort. » annonça Harry alors que Cho s'agenouillait pour mieux voir le corps. « C'est la secrétaire d'Hermione. »

« Melinda. C'était réellement une chic fille. » dit Terry, se penchant lui-aussi pour mieux voir.

« Tu en es sûr ? » demanda Cho.

« A quatre-vingt-dix-neuf pour cent. J'attendrai que vous nous le confirmiez bien sûr. » ajouta Harry.

« Oh, Merlin. Les initiales d'Hermione ont été écrites sur son abdomen ! » s'exclama Cho.

« Je sais. Nous devons revenir au Ministère pour parler avec Hermione. » dit Harry, se prenant la tête dans les mains. Dites-nous quand vous revenez et nous ferons une réunion. J'ai le sentiment que ça va être très moche. »

« D'accord. Tu vas bien, Ron ? » dit Terry, remarquant que son collègue avait légèrement l'air absent.

« Oui, je vais bien. » dit Ron en inclinant la tête en direction de Terry.

« Allez, rentrons. » dit Harry, prenant son ami par le bras.

Oo°oO

**Lundi 17 juin, 11h45**

Harry expliquait la situation à Kingsley Shackelbolt, le Ministre de la Magie, quand Ron entra dans la pièce.

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? » demanda Harry.

« Ouais. Maman est allée récupérer Ryan à l'école. Il est au Terrier maintenant. » dit Ron, se laissant choir sur une chaise aux côtés d'Harry.

« Voulez-vous vraiment être sur cette affaire, Ron ? Je peux demander à une autre équipe de s'en charger si c'est trop dur pour n'importe lequel d'entre vous. » dit Kingsley, sachant qu'Harry était aussi affecté que Ron par l'implication d'Hermione dans cette affaire.

« Ceci n'est pas nécessaire. Tant que je saurai que Ryan et Hermione sont en sécurité, cela ira. » affirma Ron. « Où est-elle ? Je pensais que vous deviez prendre contact avec elle ? » Demanda-t-il, se tournant vers Harry alors qu'il parlait.

« Elle est au tribunal. Elle va bien. » le rassura Harry.

Hermione était avocate pour le Ministère et s'était spécialisée dans la poursuite des criminels et leur comparution devant la justice. Harry s'était déjà demandé si une personne n'avait pas fait tout ceci par simple vengeance.

« Je lui ai laissé un message. Quand elle aura terminé, elle viendra ici, expliqua Kingsley. Que comptez-vous lui dire ? »

« Tout. » répondit Harry, ce qui fit arquer les sourcils de Kingsley, choqué.

« Elle deviendra folle et incontrôlable quand elle se rendra compte que nous lui cachons des informations. » dit Ron, sachant comment elle pouvait être têtue, bornée et impulsive par moments.

« De plus, nous pourrions avoir besoin d'Hermione pour résoudre cette affaire. » déclara Harry. Connaissant Hermione, elle insistera pour faire partie de l'enquête. Je vous demande donc si cela est possible qu'elle soit avec nous, en tant que consultante. »

« Cela me convient, dit Kingsley. Avez-vous réfléchi à quelle serait la meilleure protection possible pour Hermione et Ryan ? »

« Ils peuvent rester avec l'un d'entre nous ou au Terrier, suggéra Ron, ce qui fit grimacer Harry. Quoi ? »

« Ne le prends pas mal, mais je doute qu'Hermione veuille rester avec son ex-mari, sa nouvelle femme et votre bébé. » dit doucement Harry, ne voulant pas vexer Ron.

« D'accord, alors avec toi ou au Terrier. »

« Même remarque. Si elle reste au Terrier, elle se retrouvera à vivre chez ses ex beaux-parents. Et si elle reste avec moi, elle vivra avec son ex belle-sœur. »

« Mais Hermione fait toujours partie de la famille, maman et papa seraient heureux de l'avoir chez eux, ainsi que Gin'. » protesta Ron.

« Que diriez-vous si nous permettions à Hermione de rester chez elle et que cela soit quelqu'un d'extérieur qui s'occupe de sa sécurité ? Je pense que ceci peut être une option intermédiaire de choix. » l'interrompit Kingsley. « De plus, si Hermione est sous bonne protection, cela vous permettra de vous concentrer sur votre travail pour élucider rapidement ce meurtre et boucler l'affaire. »

« C'est vraiment une très bonne idée. A quoi pensez-vous ? » demanda Ron, sachant que la solution de Kingsley était la meilleure réponse pour qu'Hermione soit réellement en sécurité.

« L'unité de Sécurité D'élite du Ministère. » dit Kingsley.

« Ne sont-ils pas simplement chargés de la sécurité des hauts-dignitaires ? » demanda Ron, son nez se plissant de dégoût à l'idée.

L'Unité de Sécurité D'élite était une équipe de spécialistes qui fournissait sécurité et protection à d'importantes personnes, influentes dans la société sorcière. Kingsley lui-même bénéficiait des services de cette équipe quand il était en déplacement à l'étranger ou en Grande-Bretagne, pour affaires. L'équipe était composée de sorciers qui étaient extrêmement qualifiés en magie défensive et protectrice. Elle était également composée de spécialistes en sortilèges de protection des bâtiments et en exécution de sortilèges de sécurité rares et difficiles.

« Non, ils offrent leurs services aux personnes qui le demandent. » dit Kingsley, connaissant les sentiments que Ron entretenait à l'encontre de cette équipe de spécialistes. « Est-ce que vous protestez car vous êtes contre l'idée de faire appel à l'équipe ou est-ce simplement parce que vous n'êtes pas en très bons termes avec le responsable de l'unité ? »

« Aucun des deux. Je ne pense juste pas qu'ils soient la meilleure solution à notre problème. » bougonna Ron.

« Je déteste l'admettre Ron, mais Kingsley a raison. Ils connaissent leur métier et Hermione sera réellement en sécurité sous leur protection. » dit Harry. « Malgré le fait que leur responsable soit un imbécile de première. » Il ne pouvait pas résister à sortir une pique à l'attention de la personne qu'ils n'aimaient pas vraiment tous les deux, ce qui fit apparaitre un sourire sur le visage de Ron.

« C'est réglé, alors. Je vais appeler Mr. Malefoy et nous prendrons les dispositions nécessaires pour qu'il puisse se détacher de ses fonctions pour pouvoir assurer sa nouvelle mission. » annonça Kingsley.

Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard alors que Kingsley quittait la pièce pour envoyer un message à Malefoy. Malgré le fait qu'il était devenu un homme très différent du voyou avec lequel ils étaient à l'école, aucun des deux n'était cependant impatient de travailler en collaboration avec lui.


	2. Chapter 2

**Lundi 17 juin, 12h30  
**

Hermione Granger rangea ses papiers dans sa serviette, la lança par-dessus son épaule et quitta la salle sans vie du tribunal pour se diriger vers les sous-sols du Ministère. En se dirigeant vers l'ascenseur, Hermione entra dans la cage dorée et pressa le bouton sur le deuxième étage là où était situé son bureau.

Entrant dans son petit bureau d'avocate, Hermione fut inquiète de voir que sa secrétaire n'était toujours pas arrivée. Melinda avait simplement dix-neuf ans, mais avait prouvé qu'elle était extrêmement fiable dans le peu de temps qu'elle avait travaillé pour Hermione.

« Ai-je un message de Melinda ? » demanda Hermione à une autre des secrétaires, Izzy.

« Non, mais le Ministre Shackelbolt a laissé un message pour vous il y a une heure environ. » répondit Izzy, remettant à Hermione une note pliée.

« Merci. » Hermione prit la note et entra dans son petit bureau.

Hermione mit sa serviette sur son bureau et ouvrit la note du Ministre. Il voulait la voir dès que possible. Hermione plaça sa serviette dans le tiroir de son bureau et le ferma à l'aide d'un sort pour le protéger. Elle sortit alors de son bureau et se dirigea vers celui de Kingsley.

Quand Hermione arriva au bureau de Kingsley, son secrétaire lui sourit et lui dit d'entrer, que le Ministre l'attendait. Hermione entra alors, s'attendant à trouver le Ministre seul. Au lieu de cela, elle fut étonnée de retrouver Harry et Ron assis dans la pièce, l'air extrêmement sérieux. Mais elle était encore plus étonnée de voir que Drago Malefoy était aussi présent dans le bureau, bien qu'il soit assis aussi loin que possible d'Harry et de Ron.

Pendant les huit dernières années, depuis la fin de la guerre, les seules fois où elle avait entendu parler de Malefoy, c'était par écrit. Ils s'étaient aussi croisés quelques fois au Ministère. Il n'avait que très peu changé depuis la fin de la guerre, mais ces changements étaient suffisants pour faire de lui un homme extrêmement séduisant. Ses cheveux blonds platine étaient coiffés en un désordre organisé au lieu de sa coupe lisse d'avant, qu'il affectionnait tant dans sa jeunesse. Il était aussi légèrement plus musclé et ceci aux bons endroits. Il ne ressemblait plus à l'adolescent maigrelet qu'il avait été autrefois.

« Assieds-toi, Hermione. » l'invita Kingsley en souriant.

Hermione s'assit prudemment, regardant les quatre hommes présents dans la pièce. Bien que Kingsley avait essayé de sourire et de paraître normal, elle pouvait voir qu'il se forçait. Harry et Ron avaient des expressions semblables, inquiètes et sérieuses, sans aucune trace de l'attitude chaleureuse et amicale qu'ils lui réservaient habituellement. Malefoy était comme d'habitude, impassible et totalement indifférent quant aux événements l'entourant.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda Hermione, quand elle vit que personne ne parlait.

Kingsley inclina la tête vers Harry pour qu'il commence à lui exposer la situation.

« Ce matin, Ron et moi, nous avons été appelé pour nous rendre sur une scène de crime, commença Harry. Je suis désolé, Hermione, mais nous sommes presque certains que la victime est ta secrétaire. »

« Melinda, haleta Hermione, mettant la main sur sa bouche, choquée. Elle n'est pas venue au travail, aujourd'hui. »

« Ce n'est pas tout, ajouta Harry, se décidant à être direct avec son amie. Tes initiales étaient marquées sur sa peau. »

« Oh, mon Dieu. Tu penses que je suis la cible d'un tueur ? »

« Oui. Elle était ta secrétaire et le tueur a jugé bon de tailler avec un couteau tes initiales sur son corps. » dit Ron, s'emparant de la main d'Hermione.

« Ryan. » s'exclama Hermione, ses yeux braqués sur Ron alors qu'elle était inquiète que son fils soit en danger.

« Il est au Terrier avec maman, je lui ai demandé d'aller le chercher et de le ramener. Pour prévenir toute éventualité. » la rassura-t-il.

« Merci. » chuchota Hermione.

« Hermione, si tu veux être impliquée dans la résolution de cette enquête, tu peux, déclara Harry, attirant l'attention de son amie. Mais nous comprendrons si tu ne le veux pas. »

« Non, je veux en être. Si Melinda a été tuée à cause de moi, je veux aider à retrouver celui qui l'a tuée. » dit Hermione avec force, ses yeux bruns étincelant de colère.

« Une réunion est prévue cet après-midi, afin que nous puissions réunir toutes les preuves que nous avons réussis à glaner jusqu'ici. » dit Harry avant de regarder Kingsley, afin qu'il prenne le relais.

Hermione remarqua le regard entre Harry et Kingsley et se demanda ce que Kingsley était sur le point de dire et auquel Harry ne voulait pas être mêlé.

« Nous devons aussi discuter de ta sécurité, lui dit Kingsley. Tu as besoin d'un garde du corps, puisque nous pensons que tu es la cible de ce tueur. »

Les yeux d'Hermione allèrent immédiatement se poser sur Malefoy, qui était silencieux depuis qu'elle était entrée dans la pièce. Sa présence signifiait quelque chose : il était le responsable de l'Unité de Sécurité D'élite qui fournissait protection et sécurité aux V.I.P. Il semblait que son ancien camarade de classe était en charge de la protéger. Hermione était sceptique face à cette idée. Bien qu'ils aient tous les deux grandis et soient désormais matures, elle ne savait pas trop s'ils pourraient survivre une journée sans se battre.

« Je suis parfaitement en sécurité au bureau et je le suis également chez moi. » protesta Hermione.

« Ceci est non-négociable, Hermione, déclara solennellement Kingsley. Tu as besoin d'une garde rapprochée. »

« Bien. » dit Hermione, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Je te laisse avec Drago pour régler les petits détails, dit Kingsley à Hermione avant de se tourner vers Harry. Pour quand et où avez-vous prévu la réunion ? »

« Nous devons donner suite aux informations que nous avons récolté ce matin et Cho et Terry sont toujours sur le terrain. Donc je pense vers deux heures, cet après-midi, en salle de conférences. Je vous ferai savoir s'il y a un quelconque changement de dernière minute. » dit Harry, se mettant debout.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Mione. Nous l'aurons ce salaud, je te le promets. » dit Ron, embrassant son ex-femme sur la joue.

« Je sais. » répondit-elle en souriant faiblement à Ron.

Harry embrassa lui aussi Hermione sur la joue et la rassura avant de sortir du bureau de Kingsley.

« Puis-je espérer ne pas avoir un deuxième meurtre sur les bras avant le début de cette réunion ? » Kingsley regarda les deux personnes toujours assises dans leur chaise.

« Bien sûr que oui, nous sommes tous deux adultes et nous saurons bien nous comporter. » déclara Hermione, se levant de sa chaise à son tour.

« Je suis sûr que tout se passera bien. » dit Drago, intervenant pour la première fois depuis qu'Hermione était entrée dans la pièce.

« Bien. Je vous revois donc tous les deux à deux heures, entiers. » déclara Kingsley alors qu'ils quittaient le bureau ensemble.

Oo°oO

**Lundi 17 juin, 13h15 **

Hermione était assise dans son bureau, regardant l'homme blond assis en face d'elle. Elle n'était pas vraiment sûre de savoir quel comportement adopter face au nouveau Drago Malefoy. Comme beaucoup de personnes, il avait été profondément affecté par la guerre, il avait été embarqué du côté sombre et n'avait pas pu décider de sa vie durant plus de deux ans. De fait, après la fin de la guerre, son procès avait eu lieu, durant lequel il avait été déclaré innocent et où il avait donné au Ministère des informations essentielles sur le côté sombre et sur beaucoup de ses adeptes. Les informations qu'il avait fournies avaient abouties à la capture et à l'emprisonnement de douzaines de Mangemorts.

Depuis lors, il travaillait pour le Ministère et s'était épargné des ennuis. Il se tenait également loin de toute magie noire. Les seules choses qu'Hermione connaissait sur sa vie se résumaient à ce qu'elle avait lu dans les journaux et elle savait par expérience que la presse ne rapportait pas toujours la vérité dans ses écrits.

« Si tu as fini de me regarder fixement, peut-être que nous pourrions commencer. » dit Drago, remarquant l'intensité avec laquelle Hermione l'étudiait.

« Désolée. » répondit Hermione, rougissant légèrement.

« Tout d'abord, tu seras protégée 24h/24 » attaqua Drago, entrant dans le vif du sujet.

« Est-ce vraiment nécessaire ? » demanda Hermione.

« Oui, si un tueur en a après toi, c'est essentiel que tu ne sois jamais seule, répondit Drago. Il est inutile que tu discutes sur ce point. »

« D'accord, j'aurai un garde du corps 24h/24, râla Hermione. Ce sera qui ? Et comment cette garde rapprochée va-t-elle changer mon quotidien ? »

« Je pensais me charger de cette garde rapprochée moi-même, mais si cela te convient pas, je mettrais quelqu'un d'autre sur le coup. » dit Drago, semblant légèrement mal à l'aise.

« Pourquoi cela ne me conviendrait-il pas ? »

« À cause de notre histoire commune, soupira Drago. Nous n'étions pas ce qu'on peut appeler des amis, à l'école. »

« Ceci appartient au passé. De plus, tu t'es excusé après la guerre, il y a huit ans. » dit Hermione. Elle avait pardonné Drago ce jour-là. Harry et Ron lui avait pardonné le jour de son procès. « Nous sommes adultes maintenant et je suis certaine que nous sommes capables de laisser le passé où il est, derrière nous. »

« Bien. Je préfère gérer moi-même ce genre d'affaire. » dit Drago, apparemment soulagé qu'Hermione ne se dispute pas avec lui. « Et je suis le meilleur pour cela, même si ces paroles font de moi quelqu'un de prétentieux. »

Hermione esquissa un léger sourire en entendant les paroles de Drago. Certaines choses n'avaient pas vraiment changé chez l'ancien Serpentard.

« Qu'en est-il de Ryan ? Il a besoin de protection, lui aussi. » dit Hermione, soudain sérieuse pour la sécurité de son enfant unique.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, il aura un garde assigné quand il ne sera pas en notre présence, la rassura Drago. Peux-tu me dire quand ton fils devra être protégé par un autre garde ? »

« Il va à l'école Moldue la journée. Molly l'y amène et le ramène au Terrier jusqu'à ce que je rentre du travail. Il passe du temps avec Ron un week-end sur deux. Je pense que c'est tout. Le reste du temps, il est avec moi. »

« Cela va faciliter les choses. Je m'assurerai qu'il est accompagné de deux gardes quand il va à l'école et quand il revient chez ses grands-parents. » dit Drago, mettant au point le plan de protection dans sa tête.

« Comment vas-tu expliquer la présence de deux gardes dans une école Moldue ? » demanda Hermione.

« Leur dire la vérité, sourit Drago d'un air satisfait, faisant s'alarmer Hermione. Détends-toi, Granger. Je ne vais rien leur dire de la menace qui pèse sur toi. Nous allons leur expliquer que tu es en danger à cause de ton travail et que tu veux que ton fils bénéficie d'une protection rapprochée, pour sa propre sécurité. »

« Et si l'école n'est pas d'accord ? »

« Je les convaincrai, ne t'inquiète pas. » répondit Drago avec un sourire malicieux.

« Tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question sur la façon dont cette garde rapprochée va changer mon quotidien. » dit Hermione, essayant d'ignorer les papillons qui apparaissaient dans son estomac quand Drago lui souriait.

« Je ferai de mon mieux pour ne pas trop interférer dans ta vie, mais je suppose si nous travaillons tous les deux sur cette enquête, les choses seront plus aisées. » expliqua Drago.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par « si nous travaillons tous les deux sur cette enquête ? » demanda Hermione.

« Eh bien, je vais assister à toutes les réunions, je peux aussi aider. » dit Drago en haussant les épaules.

« Bien, dit Hermione en souriant prudemment. Qu'en est-il de ton travail ? Comment cette protection rapprochée fonctionnera-t-elle ? »

« Très simple, tu rentres chez toi et j'arrive. » dit Drago en souriant à nouveau, faisant apparaitre une nouvelle fois des papillons dans le ventre d'Hermione.

« Donc tu resteras chez moi, toute la nuit ? » Hermione essayait de contrôler la rougeur qui menaçait de la trahir à cette pensée.

« À moins que ce ne soit un problème. Il est beaucoup plus sûr que je sois ici, avec toi, dans la maison. J'aurai deux personnes de mon équipe à l'extérieur aussi. » dit Drago, souriant d'un air satisfait face à l'embarras d'Hermione.

« C'est bon, j'ai une chambre d'amis. Mais qu'en est-il de ta propre vie privée ? »

« Il n'y a pas grand-chose à en dire à ce jour. » Drago haussa les épaules, légèrement triste. « Je la mets entre parenthèses jusqu'à ce que je sois sûr que tu sois en sécurité. »

Hermione acquiesça mais n'insista pas. Drago était soudain devenu mélancolique et perdu dans ses pensées. Hermione savait grâce aux journaux qu'il était divorcé depuis environ deux ans maintenant.

« Tu dois y aller ou tu as encore des questions à me poser ? » demanda Hermione, sortant Drago de ses pensées.

« Non, je dois tenir au courant mon équipe et m'occuper du bon suivi des missions en cours, dit Drago en regardant sa montre. Mais il est bientôt l'heure de la réunion. Après ceci, je te laisserai avec Potter et Weasley le temps que je m'occupe de quelques dossiers. »

« Je n'ai pas besoin de baby-sitter. » râla Hermione.

« Je sais, mais cela ne fera pas bonne figure si tu es attaquée alors que je viens tout juste d'être chargé de ta sécurité. » dit Drago, espérant apaiser la jeune sorcière.

« Bien, penses-tu que nous avons le temps d'aller voir Molly ? J'ai besoin de lui parler. Je dois m'assurer que Ryan va bien. » Demanda Hermione, regardant sa propre montre. Ils avaient encore quinze minutes avant le début de la réunion.

« Oui, nous avons le temps. Tu souhaites utiliser les transports en commun ou la poudre de cheminette ? » Demanda Drago, espérant qu'elle choisirait la dernière option bien qu'il n'était pas pressé de se rendre à la maison des Weasley.

« Je pense que la poudre de cheminette sera plus pratique. »

« J'attendrai à l'extérieur, je viendrai te chercher pour te conduire jusqu'à l'endroit où doit se tenir la réunion quand il sera l'heure. » dit Drago en se levant et se dirigeant vers la porte.

« Merci. » répondit Hermione en souriant, pensant que peut-être elle pourrait faire face à cette garde rapprochée avec Drago, finalement.


	3. Chapter 3

Je réponds aux reviews des personnes non inscrites sur le site à la fin des chapitres ! :-) Merci pour vos reviews !

**Lundi 17 juin, 14h**

Drago jeta un coup d'œil circulaire sur la salle de réunion du département des Aurors. Il n'avait jamais assisté à ce type de réunion mais il s'était attendu à trouver une équipe d'enquêteurs plus fournie que celle qui était réunie ici. A part lui, Hermione, Kingsley, Harry et Ron, il n'y avait que deux autres Aurors présents. Drago savait que les Aurors travaillaient en équipe de quatre personnes il se doutait donc que les deux autres personnes présentes dans la pièce étaient l'autre partie de l'équipe d'Harry et Ron. Il reconnut Cho Chang de l'école et il avait, par le passé, brièvement travaillé avec Terry Boot.

« Bien, commençons, déclara Harry, debout à l'une des extrémités de la table. Est-il nécessaire de faire les présentations, Malefoy ? »

« Non, je connais tout le monde. » répondit-il à la surprise d'Harry. Ce dernier s'était attendu à devoir faire les présentations.

« Très bien, dans ce cas continuons. Comme d'habitude, ce cas est strictement confidentiel et rien de ce qui pourra être dit ne devra sortir de cette pièce, déclara Harry d'un ton professionnel. Chacun d'entre nous a un dossier devant lui, et une copie des documents sera faite afin que chacun soit au courant des nouveaux éléments, où qu'il soit. »

Harry expliqua à Hermione et Drago le fonctionnement des dossiers il savait qu'aucun des deux n'avait jamais pris part à une enquête du département des Aurors.

« Cho, veux-tu commencer ? »

Cho fit rapidement circuler entre ses collègues ses rapports manuscrits et les photos de la scène de crime avant de prendre la parole.

« J'ai pu confirmer que la victime est bien Melinda Tait, âgée de 19 ans, déclara Cho en jetant un regard de sympathie à Hermione. Elle a été tuée par le sortilège de mort. Les entailles sur son corps ont été faites avant qu'elle ne décède. »

« Seigneur, quelle souffrance ça a dû être. Mais comment personne n'a-t-il pu entendre quoi que ce soit ? » demanda Terry.

« Je suis pratiquement certaine qu'elle a été immobilisée et réduite au silence. Les entailles n'auraient pas été aussi nettes et précises si elle avait été capable de bouger » répondit Cho.

« Comment sais-tu qu'elles n'ont pas été faites post-mortem ? » intervint Ron.

« La quantité de sang perdu me fait dire qu'elles ont été faites alors qu'elle était encore en vie. » répondit Cho tristement.

« L'heure du décès ? » demanda Harry.

« Son cœur s'est arrêté de battre à 22h40 hier soir. » répondit-elle en vérifiant ses notes.

Intrigué par ses compétences, Drago lui demanda : « Comment parviens-tu à être aussi précise là-dessus ? »

« Il existe un sort assez complexe à réaliser qui permet de déterminer avec précision l'heure d'un décès. » répondit Cho avec un petit sourire.

« Donc Melinda a été tuée peu avant 23h. Que faisait-elle dans cette rue ? » demanda Harry.

« Il paraît logique qu'elle y avait rendez-vous avec quelqu'un. Le seul élément proche de la rue est le restaurant, qui ferme à 19h. » déclara Ron. Il avait interrogé le gérant du restaurant peu de temps avant la réunion.

« Nous devons trouver avec qui, si jamais en effet elle avait rendez-vous avec quelqu'un. Nous pouvons poser la question à sa famille cet après-midi, lorsque nous irons lui annoncer la nouvelle. Hermione, que sais-tu de la vie privée de Melinda ? »

« J'en sais très peu, elle n'en parlait pas beaucoup, répondit Hermione, déçue de ne pas pouvoir les aider plus. Elle étudiait le droit dans une Université Moldue, c'est à peu près le seul sujet dont elle parlait au travail. Je suis désolée. »

« Ne t'en fais pas Hermione, sourit Harry. Au moins c'est un point de départ. Après que nous ayons parlé aux parents, nous devrons retracer ses activités du week-end. Je veux un compte-rendu détaillé de sa vie, à partir du moment où elle a quitté le travail vendredi soir jusqu'au moment où elle a été trouvée dans cette rue ce matin. »

« Et à propos du lien avec Hermione ? » demanda Terry.

« Nous devons avant toute chose savoir pourquoi ils visent Hermione. » fit Harry songeur.

« Ça pourrait être quelqu'un que j'ai poursuivi, j'ai eu quelques grosses affaires ces dernières années. » suggéra Hermione.

« On peut déjà commencer par là. Hermione, peux-tu nous faire une liste de tous les procès auxquels tu as participé durant ces cinq dernières années ? » lui demanda Harry.

La jeune femme hocha la tête en signe d'approbation.

« Pourquoi de ces cinq dernières années ? » demanda Drago.

« Car cela fait cinq ans que je traite des cas. La première année, j'étais en formation auprès d'un autre avocat dont j'étais également l'assistante » expliqua-t-elle.

« Et si cela provenait d'un cas datant d'il y a plus de cinq ans ? Et si Hermione était visée pour d'autres raisons ? » réfuta Terry.

« Je pense que pour l'instant nous nous concentrerons sur les cas de ces cinq dernières années, et que nous considérerons d'autres pistes si jamais celle-ci ne donne rien. » répondit Harry.

Après s'être assuré que tout le monde savait ce qu'il avait à faire pour le restant de l'après-midi, Harry s'adressa à Drago.

« As-tu besoin d'autre chose, côté sécurité ? »

« Il faut que je me réunisse avec mon équipe pour les briefer et leur donner la marche à suivre, répondit Drago. J'ai également besoin d'avoir accès à toutes les maisons où Hermione et son fils seront susceptibles de se rendre durant l'enquête. »

« Pourquoi ? » questionna Ron.

« Parce que j'ai besoin d'y renforcer la sécurité. »

« Nous sommes suffisamment bien protégés. » insista Ron.

« Ron, s'il te plaît. Laisse Drago faire son travail. » intervint Hermione, essayant de camoufler l'agacement dans sa voix.

« Pas de problèmes. Tu auras besoin de l'accès à la maison de Ron, à la mienne et au Terrier, dit Harry avant que Ron n'intervienne à nouveau. On pourra y aller tous les deux cet après-midi. »

« C'est d'accord. Pendant que tu seras chez la famille, moi j'irai briefer mon équipe. » approuva Drago, se demandant toutefois pourquoi la maison des parents d'Hermione n'était pas dans la liste.

« Et concernant Hermione ? Je croyais que tu étais censé la protéger ? » demanda Ron en jetant un coup d'œil à Drago, avant que ce dernier ne puisse poser la question qui lui trottait dans la tête.

« Je le suis, mais je dois protéger les maisons avant toute chose. J'espérais que tu resterais avec elle dans son bureau, le temps de tout mettre en place. Je me doute que ça, tu sauras faire. » ricana Drago, son inimitié pour le roux clairement palpable.

« Bien évidemment. » répondit Ron, toisant Drago.

« As-tu réfléchi à ce que tu vas dire à Ryan ? » demanda Harry à Hermione, dans une tentative d'apaisement de l'ambiance devenue électrique.

« Pas vraiment, mais je pense que lui dire une partie de la vérité serait plus simple. » soupira-t-elle. Elle s'était posé la même question après avoir parlé brièvement à son fils, juste avant la réunion.

« Pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas aller le chercher au Terrier et le ramener ici, afin que toi et Ron puissiez parler avec lui ? » proposa Harry.

Hermione sourit à son ami : « C'est une super idée. Merci Harry. »

Ron approuva en hochant simplement la tête, peu enclin à savoir son fils en contact avec l'ancien Serpentard.

« Je crois que c'est tout pour l'instant. Réunion demain matin, 10h. » déclara Harry, mettant ainsi un terme à la réunion.

Kingsley retourna à son bureau tandis que Cho et Terry partirent enquêter plus avant sur le terrain.

« Je m'en vais voir la famille de Melinda. Malefoy, on se retrouve dans une heure dans l'atrium. » dit Harry.

« Harry, dis à la famille de Melinda à quel point je suis désolée et à quel point je l'appréciais. Elle était vraiment adorable. » ajouta Hermione, agrippant la manche de Harry avant qu'il ne quitte la pièce.

« Bien sûr. Je te vois plus tard. » répondit Harry. Il s'en alla de la salle de réunion après l'avoir brièvement serrée dans ses bras.

Ron s'adressa à Drago, ses yeux lançant des éclairs. « Ne devrais-tu pas t'en aller toi aussi ? »

« Oui, j'y vais, répondit Drago d'un ton sec, avant de se tourner vers Hermione. Reste dans ton bureau avec Weasley jusqu'à temps que je revienne. »

« Oui, chef. » répondit Hermione, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Drago secoua doucement la tête et rendit son sourire à Hermione, avant de s'en aller à son tour rejoindre son équipe.

Oo°oO

**Lundi 17 juin, 15h40**

Drago marchait dans l'atrium du Ministère. Il avait briefé la petite, mais néanmoins efficace, équipe sous ses ordres ; chacun était parti s'atteler à la tâche qui lui avait été attribuée. Il s'était également dépêcher de passer chez lui prendre quelques affaires pour son séjour chez Hermione.

« Je suis en retard, désolé. Je ne pouvais pas m'en aller comme un voleur non plus. » dit Harry, se précipitant vers le blond.

« Pas de problèmes. Ça n'a pas dû être une expérience des plus plaisantes. » dit Drago, heureux de n'avoir pas eu à faire la tâche dont Harry venait de s'acquitter.

« Non, en effet. » soupira Harry.

Annoncer ce genre de nouvelle aux familles était la partie la plus difficile de son travail, et il avait toujours du mal là-dessus.

« Par où on commence ? » demanda Drago, essayant de changer de sujet afin de rendre l'atmosphère un peu plus légère.

« Je pensais par chez moi, répondit Harry en se dirigeant vers le réseau de Cheminette. Ginny est au travail, il n'y aura personne. C'est au 12, square Grimmaurd. »

Harry marcha dans l'âtre en épelant son adresse, Drago sur ses talons.

Drago sortit de la cheminée et se trouva dans un salon lumineux et chaleureux. Il remarqua Harry au milieu de la pièce qui l'observait.

« Où veux-tu commencer ? » demanda ce dernier, se demandant quels sorts Drago utiliserait.

« La porte la plus utilisée est le meilleur endroit. » répondit Drago, se sentant légèrement mal à l'aise dans la maison.

Harry mena Drago vers la porte d'entrée où il commença à dresser de nouvelles protections. Harry observa le blond travailler. Il était méticuleux et prenait grand soin à ce que tout soit parfait avant de finir de jeter ses sorts.

« As-tu besoin d'aller dans d'autres pièces ? » demanda Harry.

« Non, normalement cela devrait être suffisant. »

« Nous allons chez Ron ensuite. » déclara Harry tout en reconduisant Drago dans le salon.

Comme il l'avait fait dans l'atrium du Ministère, Harry annonça l'adresse de Ron dans la cheminée et fut suivit par Drago. Quand ce dernier sortit de l'âtre, il vit Harry parler avec une femme petite et banale.

Harry fit les présentations. « Wanda, voici Drago Malefoy. Malefoy, Wanda, la femme de Ron. »

« Enchanté de vous rencontrer. » dit Drago, observant la femme pour qui Ron avait quitté Hermione.

Wanda sourit poliment et s'excusa pour aller empêcher le cake de brûler dans le four. Drago la regarda quitter la pièce, stupéfait que Ron ait pu quitter une femme aussi belle et dynamique qu'Hermione pour se marier avec une femme aux traits aussi fades. Drago était assez honnête avec lui-même pour admettre qu'Hermione était devenue très belle. Il l'était également assez pour savoir qu'il se sentait très attiré par la jeune femme qui était sous sa protection.

« Où est la porte ? » demanda Drago, se disant qu'il n'y ne comprendrait jamais ce qui avait bien pu passer par la tête de Ron concernant ses femmes.

Harry le conduisit à la porte, où Drago posa les mêmes sorts de protection que chez Harry. Harry salua rapidement l'épouse de Ron, en la rassurant qu'elle était en sécurité et que Ron lui expliquerait tout plus en détails quand il rentrerait du travail. Se dirigeant à nouveau vers la cheminée, ils se préparèrent à débarquer dans le lieu que Drago redoutait le plus de visiter : le Terrier.

Drago redoutait d'aller au Terrier à cause des histoires entre sa famille et celle de Ron. Il savait que son père et Arthur ne s'entendaient pas, et il n'avait pas été des plus gentils du temps de Poudlard : il avait insulté la famille plus qu'il ne souhaitait s'en rappeler. Il y avait eu ensuite la guerre terrible dans laquelle il se retrouva pris au piège dans le camp opposé à la grande famille soudée qu'était les Weasley.

« Tout se passera bien. Molly n'est pas du genre rancunière. » dit Harry, remarquant le profond trouble du blond.

« Je ne lui en voudrait pas si elle agissait ainsi. » soupira Drago, en se demandant pourquoi Harry semblait si clément envers lui.

« Elle n'a aucune raison de le faire. Tu as manifestement beaucoup changé. » répondit Harry, répondant dans le même temps à la question muette du blond sans s'en rendre compte. « Allons-y. »

Drago acquiesça. Rassemblant tout son courage, il suivit Harry à travers la cheminée.

* * *

Réponse à Clem :

Merci pour tes compliments :-) Il y aura 28 chapitres, je pense poster régulièrement (2-3 chapitres par semaine).


	4. Chapter 4

Merci pour vosreviews et de m'avoir mis en favoris !

N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis en fin de chapitre :-)

* * *

**Lundi 17 juin, 16h**

Harry et Drago débarquèrent au Terrier et trouvèrent Molly assise dans le salon. On pouvait entendre le doux son de la radio et voir ses pelotes de laine se tricoter toutes seules sur une chaise à ses côtés.

« Puis-je avoir une explication, Harry ? » s'exclama Molly en serrant son gendre dans ses bras, regardant avec insistance l'ancien Serpentard qui avait suivi Harry dans la pièce.

« Oui, Molly. Drago est ici afin d'ajouter des protections au Terrier. »

« Pourquoi faire ? Nous sommes déjà tout à fait en sécurité. » s'offensa-t-elle.

« Je n'en doute pas, Madame, expliqua Drago à la femme replète. C'est uniquement pour la renforcer. »

« Quel besoin y aurait-il de la renforcer ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Harry ? » demanda Molly, les poings sur les hanches.

« Je vais vous expliquer dans une minute, Molly, je vais juste montrer à Drago où commencer, répondit Harry, guidant le blond vers la cuisine. La porte de derrière est la plus utilisée au Terrier. » expliqua-t-il à l'attention de Drago.

« Pas de problème, mais tu ferais mieux d'aller tout expliquer à ta méchante belle-mère. » sourit Drago d'un air narquois.

« Elle n'est pas si méchante que ça. » rit Harry.

La voix de Molly se fit entendre.

« Harry Potter, viens donc ici et explique-toi. »

« Je ferais mieux d'y aller. » déclara Harry, penaud, en retournant dans le salon.

Drago fit un nouveau sourire suffisant à Harry et se mit au travail. Harry et Molly parlaient toujours lorsqu'il eut fini. Ne souhaitant pas les déranger, il s'assit sur le seuil de la porte de derrière, admirant la vue qu'offrait le jardin des Weasley.

Il n'était assis que depuis quelques minutes lorsqu'un petit garçon apparut à ses côtés. Les cheveux châtain clair et de grands yeux couleur chocolat, il était sans aucun doute possible le fils d'Hermione.

« Bonjour, je m'appelle Ryan. » se présenta-t-il avant de s'asseoir et de s'affaler sur Drago.

« Moi, c'est Drago. »

« C'est un nom bizarre, dit Ryan, avant de plaquer une main sur sa bouche. Désolé, c'était malpoli. Maman dit qu'il faut pas être malpoli. »

« Ne t'en fais pas. Mon prénom est bizarre, oui. » sourit Drago devant l'approche franche du petit garçon.

« Pourquoi t'as un prénom bizarre ? » demanda Ryan avec précaution. Il ne pensait pas que l'inconnu lui en voudrait de lui poser cette question, mais on ne savait jamais.

« Parce que ma mère a trouvé ce prénom d'après une constellation. Une constellation est un groupe d'étoiles qui forment un dessin particulier dans le ciel. » répondit Drago, qui se demandait s'il savait ce que c'était. Il aurait parié que oui, avec une mère comme Hermione Granger.

« Je sais. Parfois, Maman et moi on s'allonge dans le jardin le soir et elle me fait le dessin des constellations avec sa baguette, répondit Ryan avec fierté. Je commence à être fort pour les reconnaître. »

Drago sourit. Lorsqu'il était petit, Narcissa lui avait apprit exactement de la même façon à reconnaître les étoiles et leurs constellations.

« Je suis sûr que tu seras un expert quand tu entreras à Poudlard. » dit Drago. Il pouvait déjà sentir que le petit garçon avait hérité des capacités intellectuelles de sa mère.

« Oui. Je serai aussi intelligent que Maman ! » s'exclama-t-il, visiblement très fier de sa mère.

« Je n'en doute pas une seconde. » fit Drago, tout en se demandant s'il avait hérité de quelque chose de Ron. C'était un vrai mini-Hermione, d'après ce qu'il pouvait en juger.

« Tu étais à Poudlard en même temps que Papa et Maman ? » demanda soudainement Ryan.

« Oui. » répondit Drago avec prudence, ne voulant pas lui raconter l'animosité qui existait entre eux à cette époque-là.

« Comment ça se fait que je ne t'ai jamais vu avant alors ? » demanda Ryan, tout à coup suspicieux. Il avait rencontré beaucoup des amis d'école de ses parents, mais il n'avait jamais vu le blond actuellement assis sur le seuil de la maison de ses grands-parents.

« Nous n'étions pas vraiment amis à l'école. J'appartenais à une autre maison. » répondit Drago, avec l'espoir que cette réponse satisferait le petit garçon.

« Laquelle ? »

« Serpentard. »

« Cool ! s'exclama-t-il, les yeux agrandis par l'excitation. C'est la première fois que je rencontre un Serpentard. Tu as un serpent chez toi ? »

« Pourquoi aurais-je un serpent ? » demanda Drago. Nagini l'avait dégoûté des serpents à jamais.

« Parce que les Serpentards aiment le vert et ont des serpents. » répondit Ryan d'un ton neutre.

Drago s'esclaffa en réalisant que le jeune garçon décrivait l'emblème de la maison Serpentard. « Je ne pense pas que ça marche comme ça. Tous les Gryffondors n'ont pas de lion chez eux. »

« Ca serait cool pourtant, fit Ryan avec mélancolie avant de se tourner soudainement vers Drago. Tu penses que Maman pourrait m'acheter un lion ? »

« Je ne pense pas, non » rigola doucement Drago. Il espérait qu'Hermione ne le tuerait pas d'avoir donné envie à son fils d'avoir un lion comme animal de compagnie. « Les lions sont trop gros pour être des animaux de compagnie, ils vivent dans la nature. »

« Ou dans les zoos. On en a vu quand on a été au zoo. » dit Ryan, avant de se lancer dans un récit détaillé de tous les autres animaux qu'il y avait vu.

Drago s'amusait beaucoup à écouter Ryan lorsque Harry apparut à la porte.

« Salut, la pipelette ! » dit Harry en s'approchant du petit garçon et lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

« Oncle Harry ! » hurla la pipelette en question en se jetant dans les bras de l'ancien Gryffondor.

« Prépare tes affaires, tu rentres avec moi. Nous allons rendre visite à Papa et Maman à leur travail. » déclara Harry. Il reposa son neveu par terre.

Aussitôt sur la terre ferme, ce dernier couru rassembler ses affaires, pressé de voir ses parents.

« Vous sembliez bien vous amuser tout à l'heure, toi et Ryan. » dit Harry à Drago.

Lorsqu'il était entré dans la cuisine, Harry avait été surpris de trouver Ryan et Drago en grande conversation. Il n'avait jamais pensé que Drago puisse être doué avec les enfants il l'avait pensé au contraire froid et inamical, mais il avait semblé beaucoup s'amuser avec Ryan.

Se remettant debout, il haussa les épaules. « C'est un chouette gosse. » répondit-il.

Harry et Drago revinrent dans le salon, où Molly les attendait.

« Mr Malefoy, merci de vous occuper de la sécurité d'Hermione et de Ryan. Prenez soin d'eux, s'il vous plaît. » le pria Molly.

« Je le ferai. Soyez-en sûre. » promit Drago.

Molly lui sourit, certaine que l'homme qui se tenait en face d'elle n'était plus le garçon bourré de préjugés qu'il était à Poudlard, et qu'il protégerait sa famille du mieux qu'il le pourrait.

« On y va, Oncle Harry ? » demanda Ryan en débarquant en trombe dans la pièce. Son manteau et son sac traînaient derrière lui, dans la précipitation et l'excitation de voir ses parents bientôt.

« Pas temps que tu ne te seras pas arrangé un peu, jeune homme. » le réprimanda Molly, s'agenouillant devant lui afin de rajuster ses vêtements.

Alors que Molly s'assurait que son manteau et son sac à dos étaient mis correctement, Ryan levait les yeux au ciel et faisait la grimace devant tant de pinaillage. Pour la première fois, Drago retrouva Ron dans ses mimiques comiques et enfantines.

« Allons-y. » Harry prit la main de son neveu et se dirigea vers l'âtre de la cheminée.

Oo°oO

**Lundi 17 juin, 16h20**

« Je ne pense pas que lui expliquer la situation soit la meilleure solution, dit Ron en se passant la main dans les cheveux. Il n'a que six ans. Et si cela ne faisait que l'angoisser ? »

Hermione et Ron avaient discuté de la meilleure façon d'expliquer à Ryan les changements qui allaient arriver dans sa vie jusqu'à temps que l'affaire soit résolue. Hermione voulait être aussi sincère que possible, mais Ron était opposé à cette idée.

« Qu'est-ce que tu suggères, dans ce cas ? »

« Je ne sais pas. » admit Ron.

Assise à son bureau, Hermione arrêta finalement de travailler et leva les yeux pour les poser sur son ex-mari assis en face d'elle.

Ron souffla mais n'ajouta rien de plus. Il était déjà bien assez embêté avec les arrangements concernant la sécurité de son ancienne épouse et de son fils. En effet, lorsqu'Hermione lui avait annoncé que ce serait Drago qui veillerait personnellement à sa sécurité 24h sur 24 (incluant le fait de rester chez elle la nuit), il avait fulminé pendant une dizaine de minutes.

« Tu sais que c'est la seule solution, Ron, tenta de l'apaiser Hermione avant que Ryan n'arrive. Il est bien trop intelligent pour gober une histoire concoctée de toutes pièces. »

« D'accord. » concéda Ron.

L'intelligence de son fils fut l'élément qui le fit abdiquer. Ron lui-même n'avait jamais été très intelligent, mais il n'en demeurait pas moins très fier du fait que son fils avait hérité des capacités intellectuelles exceptionnelles de sa mère.

Avant d'avoir pu ajouter autre chose, la porte du bureau d'Hermione s'ouvrit et une tête châtain clair s'y engouffra.

« Maman, je peux avoir un lion ? » hurla Ryan en faisant un câlin à sa mère.

Il grimpa sur ses genoux.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Hermione, déconcertée.

Ryan se lança alors dans un discours un peu confus, peuplé de serpents, de Serpentards, de lions et de Gryffondors. Ron lançait des regards noirs à Drago tandis que Ryan citait son nom plusieurs fois dans tout ce charabia. Ron ne suivait rien de ce que son fils racontait ; tout ce qu'il retenait, c'était qu'il avait, d'une manière ou d'une autre, parlé avec Drago. Hermione cependant réussissait à suivre son fils et avait compris globalement ce qu'il voulait.

« Les lions vivent dans la nature, Ry. » dit gentiment Hermione, lorsque son fils s'arrêta enfin de parler.

« C'est ce que Drago a dit. » fit Ryan, déçu.

Harry rit doucement en voyant le visage triste de son neveu. « Je dois y aller. Hermione, tes dossiers seront-ils classés d'ici la réunion de demain ? »

« Oui. Ils sont en train de se transférer sur une clé usb afin que je travaille dessus ce soir. » répondit-elle en montrant son ordinateur moldu d'un geste.

Bien qu'elle exerçait le métier d'avocate dans le monde sorcier, Hermione y avait inclus sans problème son mode de vie moldu. Harry salua tout le monde et s'en alla vers son propre bureau.

« Je vais également vous laisser car j'ai deux-trois choses à aller prendre dans mon bureau, annonça Drago, désireux de laisser Ron et Hermione seuls pour expliquer la situation à Ryan. Granger, je serai de retour pour 17h. »

Il se tourna vers Ron et lui demanda, aussi poliment qu'il le pu : « Peux-tu m'assurer que tu resteras avec elle jusque là ? »

« Oui, ça ira. » répondit-il tout aussi poliment, en jetant au passage un regard dur à Hermione.

Drago hocha la tête et quitta la pièce, laissant Ron et Hermione seuls avec leur fils.

« Ryan, assieds-toi s'il te plaît. Nous allons avoir une conversation de grand. » dit Hermione en conduisant son fils sur le canapé dans un coin de son bureau.

Tandis qu'Hermione et son fils s'asseyaient sur le canapé bleu clair, Ron se jucha sur une chaise à leurs côtés. Ils avaient convenu que ce serait Hermione qui expliquerait la situation à Ryan, car elle était meilleure que lui dans ce domaine.

« Tu te souviens de ce qu'on t'as dit concernant mon travail et celui de Papa ? » demanda Hermione à son fils.

« Oui. Papa attrape les méchants et toi tu t'assures qu'on les ait grondés. » répondit-il, heureux de s'en rappeler.

« C'est exactement ça, lui sourit Hermione. Eh bien, un de ces méchants l'est en ce moment avec moi, et Drago va s'assurer que toi et moi sommes bien en sécurité. Il sera comme un garde du corps. Tu comprends ? »

« Oui. J'aime bien Drago. » dit Ryan. Il réfléchit intensément avant d'ajouter : « Est-ce qu'il sera à la maison, avec nous ? »

« Il va rester un moment avec nous, oui, répondit-elle, contente qu'il ait compris. Est-ce que cela te va ? »

« Oui ! Il pourra jouer avec moi ? » Il adorait jouer et encore plus qu'on joue avec lui.

Ron grogna face à la question. Hermione lui jeta un regard noir avant de répondre.

« Je pense que oui, si tu le lui demandes gentiment. » Elle espérait que Drago avait un bon contact avec les enfants.

« Tu savais que le prénom Drago vient d'un groupe d'étoiles ? » demanda Ryan. Il avait encore un peu de mal à prononcer le terme « constellation » et détestait écorcher un mot il utilisait donc des mots qu'il savait prononcer correctement.

« Oui. Comment le sais-tu ? »

« C'est lui qui me l'a dit. »

Hermione sourit. Ryan et Drago semblaient clairement avoir discuté et commencé à tisser des liens. Elle était soulagée : elle s'était inquiété de la façon dont Drago s'entendrait avec son fils, qui pouvait parfois être assez brusque et perspicace.

« Ryan, pourquoi ne ferais-tu pas un dessin pendant que Maman et moi travaillons un peu ? » suggéra Ron, espérant ainsi changer de sujet.

Tandis que Ron aidait son fils à sortir ses crayons et ses livres de coloriage de son sac à dos, Hermione retourna à son bureau. Elle avait parfaitement conscience que Ron avait changé de sujet car il n'aimait pas le fait que Ryan n'avait fait que de parler de Drago. Hermione avait le sentiment qu'une conversation sérieuse entre elle et Ron allait être nécessaire avant la fin de l'enquête, si jamais cette dernière traînait en longueur. Elle connaissait Ryan et savait que quand il aimait quelqu'un, il en parlait sans arrêt pendant des semaines et des semaines. Elle avait l'impression que Drago était sa nouvelle personne préférée du moment.


	5. Chapter 5

**Merci pour vos encouragements et vos reviews ! N'hésitez pas à commenter :-)**

**Merci également à Manelor, ma relectrice !**

* * *

**Lundi 17 juin, 17h10**

Hermione se tenait dans l'Atrium du Ministère, la main de Ryan étroitement serrée dans la sienne. Ses yeux scrutaient les alentours avec anxiété. Elle se demandait si le tueur se trouvait dans les parages ou non.

Drago était revenu dans son bureau à 17h précises afin de l'escorter jusqu'à chez elle. Tandis qu'ils descendaient vers l'Atrium, il expliqua que les deux membres de son équipe qui seraient chargés de la protection de Ryan durant la journée les rejoindraient ici, afin que Ryan puisse faire leur connaissance. Hermione était heureuse que Drago pense à tout, allant même jusqu'à arranger cette rencontre entre son fils et ses gardes du corps.

Lorsqu'ils atteignirent l'Atrium, Hermione fut agréablement surprise de découvrir que l'un de ces hommes n'était autre que Lee Jordan, le meilleur ami des jumeaux Weasley. Elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis la guerre, mais elle savait qu'il était toujours très ami avec Fred et George. Elle reconnut également vaguement l'autre homme, Blaise Zabini, qui était un ancien camarade de classe de Drago.

Ryan avait immédiatement sympathisé avec Lee et Blaise, et Hermione était soulagée que son fils soit protégé par des personnes qu'elle connaissait. Après une brève conversation avec Hermione et Ryan, Drago avait entraîné ses **_c_**oéquipiers un peu plus loin, afin de leur donner les dernières instructions.

« Tu es prête ? » demanda Drago, revenant vers Hermione. Il portait un sac fourre-tout noir où se trouvaient les deux-trois affaires dont il aurait besoin durant ces prochains jours.

« Oui, allons-y. » répondit-elle. Elle se dirigea vers l'une des cheminées avec Ryan.

Leur arrivée dans la maison d'Hermione avait été minutieusement préparée. Il avait en effet été décidé qu'Hermione et Ryan arriveraient en premier et que Drago les suivrait immédiatement.

Hermione s'engouffra dans les flammes vertes avec son fils et annonça son adresse. Dès qu'ils disparurent, Drago s'avança également et réapparu chez elle.

Une fois arrivé, il jeta un coup d'œil rapide au lieu où il avait atterrit. Bien que la maison ne soit pas très grande, elle n'en demeurait pas moins accueillante. Il s'y sentit immédiatement bien.

« Je vais jeter un œil aux mesures de sécurité déjà en place. » dit Drago en déposant son sac par terre et en sortant sa baguette de sa poche.

Pendant que Drago renforçait la sécurité déjà présente, Hermione aida Ryan à enlever son manteau et ses chaussures. Une fois débarrassé, Ryan demanda s'il pouvait regarder les dessins animés à la télévision. Hermione l'y autorisa et le jeune garçon couru se poster devant le poste de télévision et l'alluma, avant de se vautrer sur un pouf bleu en forme de poire.

« C'est fait. Je dois dire que la maison bénéficiait déjà d'impressionnants sorts de protection. » dit Drago en revenant dans le salon.

« Merci. » répondit Hermione ; tous les sorts de défense autour de la propriété avaient été installés par ses soins. « Je vais te montrer ta chambre. »

Laissant Ryan regarder ses dessins animés, Hermione entraîna Drago à sa suite à l'étage.

« Voici la chambre de Ryan. Ici c'est la salle de bain, et la porte en face est la chambre d'amis. Ma chambre est celle au bout du couloir, déclara Hermione en pointant du doigt les portes concernées tandis qu'elle parlait. J'ai une salle de bain attenante à ma chambre. Tu devras donc partager celle-là avec Ryan. »

« Pas de soucis. Merci. » dit Drago.

« Je vais aller me changer, je préparerai à dîner ensuite. » dit Hermione, laissant Drago seul.

Il se mit à observer la chambre dans laquelle il allait dormir. Les murs étaient vert pâle, et les draps du lit double étaient dans des tons crème. Il y avait une armoire en bois clair et un chiffonnier assorti. Une table de nuit était située d'un côté du lit, une lampe posée dessus. Sous la fenêtre, il y avait également une coiffeuse et sa chaise.

Drago se dirigea vers la fenêtre pour admirer la vue qu'offrait la pièce. On pouvait y voir un assez grand jardin avec de grands carrés d'herbe bien verte. Nichée dans un arbre majestueux au fond du jardin, Drago apercevait une cabane en bois, ainsi qu'une balançoire accrochée aux branches.

Se détournant de la fenêtre, Drago pris son sac et commença à déballer ses affaires. Une fois que tout fut rangé dans l'armoire, il sortit sa baguette et jeta un sort anti-froissement sur ses vêtements afin qu'ils restent immaculés. Satisfait, il enleva sa robe de travail et sa cravate, et ne garda que son pantalon noir et son tee-shirt gris clair.

Drago prit encore quelques minutes pour se familiariser avec son nouvel environnement et redescendit l'escalier, en se demandant si Hermione avait fini de se changer. Une fois en bas, il vérifia rapidement si Ryan allait bien avant de se diriger vers la cuisine, d'où il pouvait entendre des raclements de poêles et de casseroles.

Il s'arrêta sur le seuil et observa Hermione qui s'affairait à préparer le dîner. Drago était agréablement surpris des vêtements de rechange qu'Hermione avait enfilé. Elle portait au Ministère une jupe crayon bleu foncé avec une blouse de couleur blanc cassé en dessous de sa robe de travail noire. Ses cheveux étaient retenus en un chignon serré ; Drago s'était demandé si elle parvenait maintenant à dompter sa chevelure rebelle.

La Hermione qui se tenait dans la cuisine ressemblait très peu à la Hermione guindée qui travaillait au Ministère. Elle portait une tenue beaucoup plus décontractée : une paire de jeans bleus et un tee-shirt violet. Elle semblait clairement savoir dompter sa chevelure désormais, qui arborait de jolies boucles et s'étendait jusqu'au milieu du dos. Ses cheveux étaient retenus par une barrette argentée au niveau de la nuque.

Alors que Drago s'était senti attiré par elle dès qu'elle avait posé un pied dans le bureau de Kingsley, il la trouvait encore plus désirable quand elle était habillée de manière décontractée.

« Désolée, je ne t'avais pas entendu entrer. » sourit Hermione en le voyant sur le pas de la porte.

« Je viens juste d'arriver. » dit Drago, ne voulant pas admettre qu'il l'observait déjà depuis plusieurs minutes en réalité.

« Ça te va une tourte à la viande pour dîner ? » demanda-elle, incertaine quant à la réaction du blond sur le fait de manger principalement des plats moldus pendant la durée de son séjour.

« Oui. As-tu besoin d'aide ? » offrit Drago en jetant un coup d'œil circulaire à la pièce avec circonspection.

Hermione s'esclaffa face à l'expression perplexe de Drago. Elle pensait que même si elle lui avait demandé de l'aide, elle n'était pas sûre qu'il réussisse à s'en sortir.

« Non, merci. Fais comme chez toi sinon, n'hésite pas. » dit Hermione.

Drago hocha la tête et sortit de la cuisine afin d'explorer la maison, laissant la jeune femme terminer de cuisiner. Pendant qu'Hermione continuait à préparer le dîner, elle pouvait entendre Ryan et Drago discuter dans le salon. Alors qu'elle mettait à cuire le dîner au four, elle nota mentalement de remercier plus tard Drago d'être gentil avec Ryan.

Oo°oO

**Lundi 17 juin, 17h45**

Hermione regarda son fils alors que ce dernier la suppliait pour pouvoir lire encore un peu.

« Tu peux lire jusqu'à 20h. Après, la lumière s'éteindra et tu devras alors aller te coucher. » céda finalement Hermione ; elle se souvenait qu'elle réagissait de la même manière face à ses parents quand elle était petite.

« Merci Maman. » dit Ryan, un sourire rayonnant aux lèvres.

« Je viendrai vérifier, Ry. » le prévint Hermione tandis qu'elle quittait la pièce et se dirigeait vers l'escalier.

Une fois en bas, Hermione attrapa son ordinateur portable et s'installa sur la table de la salle à manger. Branchant sa clé USB, elle ouvrit les dossiers qu'elle avait transférés au travail.

« As-tu besoin d'aide ? » demanda Drago en entrant dans la pièce et s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

« Oui, ce serait très gentil. Ron a suggéré de commencer par tous les cas concernant les Mangemorts, tu pourrais me donner des informations complémentaires dessus. » Commença Hermione avant de réaliser combien elle pouvait sembler insensible en évoquant le passé de Drago. Un passé sur lequel il avait travaillé dur afin de se racheter. « Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas dire ça comme ça. » s'excusa-t-elle, inquiète que Drago puisse mal le prendre.

« Je le sais**_. » _**répondit Drago, ne semblant pas être affecté par ce qu'elle avait dit. **_«_** Espérons que moi et mon passé nous serons utiles. »

Hermione était soulagée de voir qu'elle ne semblait pas avoir offensé le blond assis à côté d'elle.

« Ok. La plupart des procès de Mangemorts se sont déroulés durant les deux années suivant la fin de la guerre. Je ne me suis occupée que de quatre cas, et ai été assistante à deux autres. »

« D'accord. As-tu quelque chose afin que je prenne des notes ? » Demanda Drago, heureux de pouvoir aider.

Hermione se leva et prit un bloc-notes et un stylo dans un tiroir avant de les tendre à Drago.

« Merci. » dit Drago. « Pourquoi ne pas travailler dans l'ordre chronologique ? Dresse-moi la liste de tous les Mangemorts contre lesquels tu as plaidé. »

« Le premier dans lequel j'ai été assistante était celui de Yaxley, mais je n'ai pas fait grand-chose. De même pour le deuxième, celui de Crabbe. » Expliqua Hermione en regardant ses notes. « Ma première affaire en tant qu'avocate a été celle d'Alecto Carrow. Les deux suivantes ont été celles de Macnair et de Rabastan Lestrange. La dernière date d'environ deux ans, celle de Parkinson. »

« Je présume qu'aucun d'entre eux n'a été relâché. » fit Drago en regardant la liste.

« Pas à ce que je sache. Ils ont tous emprisonnés à vie. Seule une poignée de Mangemorts a été condamnée avec une possibilité de remise de peine. »

« Je sais. » répondit Drago rapidement. Son père avait été l'un des rares à ne pas avoir reçu de sentence d'emprisonnement à vie. Lucius avait reçu une punition assez maigre de dix ans à Azkaban.

« Désolée. » grimaça Hermione. Elle avait une fois encore mis les pieds dans le plat en réalisant trop tard ce qu'elle avait dit.

« La nuit sera longue si tu continues à t'excuser en permanence, Granger. Je ne suis pas si susceptible. Je sais que mon passé va ressurgir et je saurai le gérer, dit Drago en regardant Hermione dans les yeux. Continuons alors. »

« D'accord. Dis-moi si quelqu'un pourrait venger un de ceux de cette liste ? » Demanda Hermione, essayant de rester professionnelle.

« De ce que j'en sais, Yaxley n'avait pas de famille. La femme de Crabbe l'a quitté des années avant la guerre et Vincent est mort. La personne la plus importante dans la vie d'Alecto est Amycus mais il s'est fait attraper dès la fin de la guerre. » commença à réfléchir Drago, en essayant de se rappeler de ce qu'il savait sur ces personnes.

« Est-ce qu'il leur reste de la famille, aux Carrow ? » demanda Hermione.

« Pas que je sache. Potter peut faire des recherches, je suppose. » Drago haussa les épaules et tourna son attention à nouveau sur ses notes. « Je ne crois pas que Macnair avait de la famille, mais encore une fois, je n'en suis pas sûr à cent pourcent. Bien sûr**_,_** Rabastan avait son frère. »

« Avait ? Au passé ? » Demanda Hermione tout en prenant elle-même des notes sur son ordinateur portable.

« Oui, Rodolphus est mort il y a quatre ans. » dit Drago, peu désireux de parler du mari de sa tante.

« Il ne reste donc que Parkinson. » continua Hermione, en se demandant si Drago avait connu personnellement l'homme ; il avait été ami avec sa fille après tout.

« Oui. Pansy et sa mère ont déménagé en France après le procès de Benjamin. Mais je ne sais pas si elles y habitent toujours, je sais juste qu'elles sont parties là-bas car Mère me l'a dit. »

« Donc tu n'as gardé aucun contact avec Pansy ? » demanda Hermione, curieuse. Elle se rappelait de l'époque de Poudlard où Pansy était constamment collée à Drago.

« Non. Après avoir été acquittée et avoir donné au Ministère toutes les informations que je savais sur les Mangemorts toujours en fuite, nous nous sommes perdus de vue. » Dit Drago. Il se souvenait encore très bien de la dispute durant laquelle Pansy l'avait traité de traitre et de lâche, pour finir par le gifler. « Nous ne sommes plus parlés depuis. »

Hermione commença à ouvrir la bouche pour dire qu'elle en était désolée mais un regard noir de Drago l'en dissuada.

« Je pense que c'est tout ce dont nous pouvons tirer des Mangemorts pour ce soir. Harry et Ron pourront faire des recherches plus détaillées. Peut-être devrions-nous jeter un œil aux autres affaires. Nous devrions regarder celles n'ayant aucun lien avec des Mangemorts. » Déclara Hermione, balayant des yeux la longue liste.

« Pourquoi pas, mais je pense toujours que l'utilisation du sortilège de la mort indique que c'est quelqu'un d'origine douteuse. » dit Drago, avant de demander comment il pourrait continuer à aider.

Oo°oO

**Lundi 17 juin, 23h**

Après avoir commencé le long processus de révision des anciennes affaires, Hermione était exceptionnellement fatiguée. Drago et elle avaient travaillé jusqu'à 22h45, décidant qu'il était temps d'aller dormir. Arrivée à sa chambre, Hermione réalisa qu'elle était trop excitée pour aller dormir dans l'immédiat ; elle se fit alors couler un grand bain, rempli de bulles à la vanille.

Barbotant dans l'eau, Hermione fit dans sa tête le compte-rendu de sa journée. Elle avait toujours du mal à réaliser le fait qu'un meurtrier lui en voulait. Durant toute la journée, elle avait évité de penser au danger qu'elle encourrait. Elle avait préféré se concentrer sur la sécurité de Ryan et aussi sur le comment obtenir justice pour Melinda.

Malheureusement, une fois seule dans sa chambre et sans distractions, elle n'arrivait pas à se sortir de l'esprit que quelqu'un lui en voulait assez pour aller jusqu'à tuer sa secrétaire. Le fait qu'elle ait besoin d'être entourée d'une sécurité maximale était un signe que Kingsley, Harry et Ron étaient réellement inquiets sur ce sujet-là.

Sortant de son bain et appliquant sa crème de nuit pour le corps, Hermione remarqua que ses mains tremblaient assez violemment. Hermione finit rapidement d'étaler sa crème et se prépara pour aller au lit. Blottie dans le grand lit, Hermione essaya de se dire que les tremblements étaient dus au froid et non au fait qu'elle craignait pour sa vie.

Elle sombra finalement dans un sommeil agité. Des images de meurtriers et de souvenirs de la guerre s'invitèrent dans ses rêves, occasionnant de nombreux réveils durant la nuit, le corps recouvert d'une sueur glacée.


	6. Chapter 6

**Désolée pour le retard mais j'étais en Angleterre et je n'ai pas pu poster avant ! N'hésitez pas à commenter :-)**

* * *

Lundi 17 juin, 23h30

L'homme était assis dans son fauteuil de cuir, se repassant mentalement les évènements de la journée. Certaines choses s'étaient déroulées mieux qu'il ne l'avait espéré, mais il restait certains éléments de son plan qui avaient besoin d'être réexaminés.

Il avait été extrêmement chanceux qu'Harry et Ron aient été mis sur l'enquête. Ils avaient immédiatement fait le lien avec Granger, et à l'heure du déjeuner la brunette avait commencé à réaliser le danger qu'elle encoure. Elle réaliserait très vite que les choses n'allaient pas tarder à empirer. Elle avait déjà souffert du décès d'une collègue : le prochain serait celui d'un ex. Il n'avait pas réussi à approcher son ex le plus célèbre, Ronald Weasley. Il s'était alors tourné vers quelqu'un avec qui elle avait eu une courte liaison amoureuse après son divorce : Olivier Dubois, le gardien du Club de Flaquemare. Leur brève histoire avait alimenté les ragots des semaines durant.

Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, en revanche, était l'arrivée de Malefoy dans l'équation. Il était parti du principe que Potter ou Weasley auraient joué les gardes du corps auprès de leur amie. Eloigner Granger de Malefoy allait se révéler plus difficile que de l'éloigner de Potter ou de Weasley, mais il allait y réfléchir. Rien ne l'arrêterait dans sa quête de vengeance contre la femme qui avait détruit sa vie.

Réfléchissant à la manière d'éloigner Granger de son garde du corps surentraîné, l'homme se leva du fauteuil dans lequel il était assis. Ceci serait un problème pour plus tard ; il n'était pas encore prêt pour une confrontation avec Granger. Il voulait d'abord que l'ancienne Gryffondor soit terrifiée et brisée. Il avait encore beaucoup d'autres surprises en stock pour cette sorcière coincée.

Entrant dans la cuisine, il prit un sandwich et une bouteille de jus de citrouille du frigo et se dirigea vers une porte dans un coin de la maison. Descendant au sous-sol, il agita sa baguette qui s'alluma pour mieux voir où il marchait.

Sa baguette levée, il se dirigea vers le coin d'où son prisonnier, qui se tenait recroquevillé, lui lançait des regards noirs. L'homme s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de lui et jeta par terre le sandwich et le jus de citrouille.

« Et voici. Le dernier repas du condamné. » gloussa-t-il d'un air mauvais.

« Pourquoi fais-tu ça ? Si c'est un kidnapping, mon club va-t-il payer ? »

Il était vrai que son prisonnier était un joueur de Quidditch célèbre et il était sûr que son club, le Club de Flaquemare, paierait grassement pour retrouver son gardien sain et sauf.

« Je ne suis pas intéressé par l'argent, Dubois. » rit-il.

« Mais pourquoi ? » supplia Dubois. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que lui voulait l'homme.

La dernière chose dont Olivier se souvenait était qu'il prenait un verre au pub avec ses coéquipiers. Il se souvenait également avoir été le dernier à quitter l'endroit car il était resté pour parler avec les tenanciers du pub, Dean Thomas et Seamus Finnigan. Il se souvenait d'avoir quitté le pub, puis de s'être réveillé dans la cellule sombre, les mains liées devant lui et sa jambe droite attachée au mur par une chaîne.

« N'y vois rien de personnel. » fit l'homme en haussant les épaules, repartant vers les escaliers.

Une fois que ce dernier fut au pied des marches, Olivier força le plus possible sur ses chaînes et parvint à attraper le sandwich et le jus.

« Peut-être que la prochaine fois, tu devrais être plus regardant quant à la personne avec qui tu couches, fit l'homme par-dessus son épaule. Oh, j'oubliais. Il ne risque pas d'y avoir de prochaine fois. »

Le rire de l'homme alors qu'il quittait le sous-sol fut la dernière chose qu'entendit Olivier, plongeant la pièce dans la pénombre tandis qu'il avait fermé la porte.

Oo°oO

**Mardi 18 juin, 9h55**

Hermione se tenait debout dans la salle de réunion des Aurors, rassurant Ron sur le fait que Ryan était en sécurité. Ron s'était senti rassuré en partie lorsqu'il avait appris que l'un des gardes du corps de son fils était Lee Jordan. Tout en discutant avec son ex-mari, Hermione repensait aux différentes facettes de la personnalité de Drago qu'elle avait pu observer ce matin-là.

Il avait comme promis emmené Hermione et Ryan à l'école de son fils, où il avait expliqué qu'Hermione recevait des menaces de mort et qu'elle voulait fournir une protection rapprochée à son fils. Cette dernière avait été surprise de l'aisance dont il avait fait preuve dans le monde moldu. Mais ce qui l'avait encore plus surprise était la façon dont il avait charmé la directrice de Ryan, Miss Keaton, lui faisant ainsi accepter la présence de Lee et de Blaise dans l'école. Hermione n'aurait jamais pensé que Drago puisse être capable de flirter avec la directrice afin d'arriver à ses fins.

Juste avant 10h, Harry entra dans la salle avec Kingsley et commença la réunion.

« As-tu pu reprendre l'ensemble de tes dossiers, Hermione ? » lui demanda son ami.

« Oui, je les ai divisés en deux piles, répondit-elle en sortant des papiers de sa serviette. Cette pile correspond à toutes les affaires de Mangemorts que j'ai traité. J'y ai inclus toutes les notes que Drago m'a transmises sur chaque individu. L'autre pile regroupe tous mes autres affaires, j'ai fais quelques annotations sur les suspects potentiels mais je pense qu'il est peu vraisemblable que le tueur se trouve parmi cette pile. »

« Merci. A tous les deux, ajouta Harry, s'assurant que Drago était inclus dans ses remerciements. Bien. Que savons-nous sur Melinda et ses derniers agissements ? »

« Melinda était une sorcière de sang-mêlé qui étudiait dans une université moldue. Elle s'était également inscrite à un cours sur la loi magique, déclara Terry en lisant ses notes. Elle vivait avec une amie, Tiffani Hazelwood, dans un appartement situé à environ dix minutes de chez ses parents. »

« Avez-vous interrogé sa colocataire ? Lui avez-vous demandé si elle avait un petit ami et si elle avait des choses de prévues pour le week-end ? » demanda Harry.

« J'ai parlé avec elle, hier soir, intervint Ron. Elle était partie avec son petit ami, je vais vérifier son alibi bien que je ne pense pas qu'elle ait menti. Selon Tiffani, Melinda avait un devoir à rendre cette semaine et elle avait prévu de rester chez elle tout le week-end pour le travailler. »

« Autre chose ? » demanda Harry. Il avait espéré obtenir plus d'informations.

« J'ai parlé aux secrétaires du département des avocats, dit Terry. Elles m'ont toutes répondu la même chose. Melinda ne parlait que de travail, jamais rien à propos d'hommes ou de rendez-vous amoureux. »

« Cela correspond à la Melinda que je connaissais. » fit Hermione tristement, se rappelant à quel point elle avait apprécié la jeune femme. « Elle était extrêmement perfectionniste et dévouée. Elle aurait été brillante, quelle que soit la carrière qu'elle aurait choisie. »

« Cela ne nous aide pas beaucoup. Nous n'avons toujours aucune idée de ce qu'elle faisait dans cette rue. » Harry secoua la tête. « As-tu autre chose, Cho ? »

« Oui. J'ai la preuve qu'elle a été torturée par des Doloris avant de mourir. »

« Ceci nous ramène à l'idée d'un lien avec les Mangemorts. » intervint Ron.

« Terry, Cho, je veux que vous continuiez tous les deux à fouiller dans la vie de Melinda. Avec un peu de chance, quelqu'un saura pourquoi elle se trouvait dans cette rue, fit Harry, commençant à donner ses instructions et à clore la réunion. Ron, toi et moi nous allons nous partager la pile sur les Mangemorts et chercher tout ce qui concerne leur vie et lequel d'entre eux pourrait avoir des idées de vengeance. »

« Et concernant Drago et moi ? » demanda Hermione, voulant se rendre utile.

« Tu peux commencer à regarder dans l'autre pile, répondit Harry. Et je suis sûr que tous deux avez, chacun de votre côté, du travail qui vous attend. »

« Très bien, mais assure-toi de continuer à nous tenir informés. » s'adressa-t-elle à Harry.

« Je le ferai, répondit-il, comprenant qu'Hermione n'était pas d'humeur à être contrariée. A moins d'avoir de nouvelles découvertes capitales, nous nous retrouverons demain même endroit, même heure. » ajouta-t-il, mettant ainsi fin à la réunion.

Oo°oO

**Jeudi 18 juin, 14h**

« Tout ceci est ridicule. Cela ne nous mène nulle part. » grogna Hermione, la tête reposant sur son bureau. Elle était déjà fatiguée à cause du manque de sommeil, et examiner ses anciennes affaires non stop n'aidait pas.

« Je te parie que tu ne trouves personne dans ces dossiers qui te haïrait assez pour te faire ça. » Fit Drago, levant le nez de son travail.

« En effet, mais je suis convaincue que la personne derrière tout ça, quelle qu'elle soit, a un lien de près ou de loin avec les Mangemorts. » soupira Hermione.

Elle avait besoin de prendre une pause après toutes ces heures d'examen de ses dossiers. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers le coin de la pièce où Drago travaillait également sur ses propres cas.

« Je suis plutôt d'accord avec toi, répondit Drago tandis qu'Hermione s'asseyait sur le canapé à côté de lui. Et ceci est bien plus qu'une simple impression. »

« Je me demande si Harry et Ron ont trouvé quelque chose. » souffla Hermione, se calant dans le canapé et s'étirant.

Drago était incapable de répondre quoi que ce soit tant il était subjugué par le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Tandis qu'elle s'étirait, il avait pu apercevoir un carré de peau pâle au dessus de la ceinture de sa jupe, et sa blouse bleu clair s'était collée à sa poitrine, soulignant les formes qu'Hermione avaient sous ses vêtements banals.

Drago fut tiré de sa plaisante contemplation par un coup porté à la porte, suivi par la tête d'Harry dans l'entrebâillement.

« Puis-je entrer ? »

« Bien sûr. » lui sourit Hermione, remettant ses vêtements en place correctement tandis qu'il entrait. « As-tu du nouveau ? »

« Nous avons quelque chose, mais nous devons creuser un peu plus, répondit Harry. Merci pour tous ces détails, Malefoy. Cela nous a beaucoup aidés. »

« Ravi d'avoir pu me rendre utile. » répondit le concerné à son ancien ennemi.

« Que se passe-t-il, Harry ? » demanda Hermione. Elle était assise au bord de son siège, attendant qu'Harry crache le morceau.

« Nous n'en sommes pas encore certains, mais nous pensons que nous tenons notre premier suspect. En la personne de Pansy Parkinson. » déclara Harry, observant la réaction de Drago.

Il savait que Drago avait eu une brève relation avec Pansy à l'école, et il n'était pas sûr de la réaction que pourrait avoir le blond. Drago semblait choqué par cette idée mais il ne dit rien, à la surprise de Harry.

« Explique-toi, Harry. » demanda Hermione.

Elle aussi regardait Drago avec appréhension ; il lui avait révélé la veille au soir qu'ils s'étaient perdus de vue mais cela n'empêchait pas pour autant le fait qu'il puisse être choqué de la voir décrite comme un suspect potentiel.

« Nous savons, grâce aux notes de Drago, que Pansy et sa mère ont déménagé en France. Ron a enquêté sur leur dernier lieu d'habitation connu et a découvert que Mrs Parkinson est décédée il y a cinq mois. »

« La mère de Pansy est morte ? » demanda Drago, choqué. Il n'en avait jamais entendu parler, ni par sa mère, ni par ses amis. Il se demandait si c'était à cause de sa dispute avec Pansy que personne ne l'avait averti, ou bien si c'était parce que personne n'était au curant non plus.

« Oui. Elle est morte d'un arrêt cardiaque. » Répondit Harry. « Pansy était avec elle à l'hôpital quand elle est décédée, mais personne n'a plus entendu parler d'elle depuis ce jour. »

« Comment est-ce possible ? Et les arrangements funéraires ? » intervint Hermione, essayant de voir la situation d'un point de vue logique.

« Les registres de l'hôpital indiquent que Pansy s'est arrangée pour enterrer sa mère en France dans un cimetière proche de chez elles, le lendemain de sa mort. Ron cherche qui a fait le service funéraire, expliqua Harry. Le lendemain de sa mort, Pansy semble avoir rassemblé ses affaires et avoir quitté la maison qu'elles partageaient sa mère et elle. Nous n'avons rien trouvé concernant un quelconque retour au pays, pareil concernant un potentiel départ de France. »

« Ce n'est pas parce que tu n'as pas trouvé de preuve que cela ne s'est pas produit, fit Drago. Elle a pu avoir de l'aide. »

« Nous le savons, et nous continuons à chercher. Mais le fait qu'elle ait disparu de la circulation demeure quand même étrange. J'ai bien peur que cela fasse d'elle un suspect. »

« Pourquoi attendre aussi longtemps ? » fit Hermione, songeuse. Elle se leva et commença à faire les cent pas à travers son bureau alors qu'elle réfléchissait à voix haute. « Cela fait presque deux ans que son père a été envoyé en prison. Et cinq mois que sa mère est décédée. Même si elle me tenait responsable pour ces deux choses, pourquoi faire ça maintenant ? Pourquoi avoir attendu ? »

« Je l'ignore. Peut-être avait-elle besoin de temps pour concocter un plan et rassembler un peu d'argent ? » suggéra Harry. Il n'était pas allé aussi loin à réfléchir au motif.

« Je suis d'accord avec le fait d'avoir besoin de temps pour réfléchir à un plan. Mais les Parkinson sont riches. Pourquoi aurait-elle besoin de rassembler de l'argent ? » continuait à réfléchir tout haut Hermione, faisant toujours les cent pas.

« Parce que les Parkinson étaient riches. Ils ne le sont plus, dit Drago. Il faut beaucoup d'argent quand on est en fuite pendant presque six ans, comme Parkinson père l'a été. L'argent qui restait a été dépensé pour payer les avocats qui le défendaient devant le Ministère. »

« Tu savais que les Parkinson n'avaient pas d'argent. » Harry fixait le blond. Il était étonné qu'il n'ait pas mentionné ce détail dans les notes qu'il avait confiées aux Aurors.

« Je n'ai pas dit qu'ils n'avaient pas d'argent. J'ai dit qu'ils n'étaient plus riches, dit Drago. Ils avaient assez d'argent pour que Mrs Parkinson et Pansy commencent une nouvelle vie en France. »

« En réalité, ce n'est pas le cas. Elles sont parties en France en laissant de lourdes dettes derrière elles. » dit Harry, notant avec plaisir que l'ancien Serpentard semblait réellement choqué par cette information. « Elles vivaient dans une petite maison située dans le quartier le plus pauvre du Paris sorcier. »

« Mrs Parkinson donnait l'impression à tout le monde qu'elle avait acheté une villa pour elle et Pansy. » répondit Drago, stupéfait par l'information d'Harry.

« L'art de cultiver les apparences, déclara Hermione. Elle ne voulait pas que les gens la méprisent. »

« Ce n'était probablement qu'une snob. » fit Drago en haussant les épaules, faisant éclater de rire Hermione et Harry.

« Quoi ? » s'exclama-t-il, ne comprenant pas pourquoi ils riaient mais avec le sentiment qu'il en était responsable.

« C'est juste que c'est drôle de t'entendre traiter quelqu'un de snob. Quand nous étions à l'école, tu étais la personne la plus hautaine que je n'avais jamais vue. » répondit Harry en essuyant les larmes de rire qui lui avaient échappé.

« Tu n'as clairement jamais rencontré Mrs Parkinson, souffla Drago avec colère, ne voulant pas admettre qu'Harry avait raison. Ce n'est vraiment pas drôle. » bouda-t-il alors qu'Hermione continuait à pouffer.

« Je sais, mais cela fait du bien de rire. » répondit Hermione entre deux éclats de rire. Elle prit quelques secondes pour se calmer et se rassit à côté de Drago.

« Je devrais y aller. Je voulais simplement vous tenir au courant du fait que nous avons maintenant un suspect. » déclara Harry en se levant et en se dirigeant vers la porte.

« Merci de nous tenir informés, dit Hermione. Désolée de m'être moquée de toi. » fit-elle en se tournant vers Drago.

« Ce n'est rien. Je suppose que j'étais légèrement bêcheur quand j'étais plus jeune. » admit-il.

« Juste un tout petit peu. » le taquina Hermione.

« Tu sais que dans le genre tu ne te défendais pas mal non plus à l'école. » déclara Drago en regardant Hermione avec insistance.

Il se rappelait très clairement de la petite fille pompeuse qu'il avait rencontrée dans le Poudlard Express alors qu'ils se rendaient à l'école pour la première fois. Hermione avait débarqué dans son compartiment, à la recherche d'un crapaud. Il se souvenait également du sermon sur les bonnes manières qu'elle avait fait à Goyle quand il avait parlé la bouche pleine. C'a avait été une fois à l'école qu'il avait appris ses origines moldues ; il avait espéré jusqu'alors qu'elle serait répartie à Serpentard et qu'ils seraient ainsi devenus amis.

« Je suppose, oui. » répondit Hermione avec réticence. Elle-même se rappelait de la condescendance dont elle faisait preuve quand elle était plus jeune.

« Maintenant que nous avons établi que nous n'étions tous deux que des snobs quand nous étions à l'école, retournons travailler. » déclara Drago, jetant un œil à tout le travail qui l'attendait.

« Tu as raison. Il me reste aussi beaucoup travail en attente. » soupira Hermione en se levant et en regagnant son bureau.


	7. Chapter 7

Mardi 18 juin, 18h50

L'homme attendit que l'agent de sécurité ait fini avant de continuer son chemin. Il marchait avec précaution, s'assurant que le corps d'Olivier Dubois flottait bien à côté de lui. Si quelqu'un les croisaient, il verrait deux personnes en train de se promener, et non pas un cadavre marchant aux côtés d'une personne. Non pas qu'il était réellement inquiet de croiser quelqu'un : il avait en effet parfaitement planifié la mise en scène de la découverte du corps.

Il atteint enfin le coin du stade encore plongé dans la pénombre. Vérifiant soigneusement plusieurs fois qu'il n'y avait toujours personne dans les parages, il fit léviter le corps et le déposa au milieu du terrain. C'était une chance que le Club de Flaquemare aime faire une entrée spectaculaire à chaque début de rencontre ; le stade restait en effet entièrement plongé dans le noir jusqu'à temps que le match ne commence. Tandis que les tribunes du stade étaient éclairées par les baguettes des centaines de personnes en train de s'installer sur leur siège, personne n'avait remarqué ce qu'il venait de se passer quelques mètres plus bas.

Satisfait du spectacle qu'offrirait Dubois au match de ce soir, l'homme se dépêcha de quitter le terrain, grimpa dans les tribunes et s'installa à sa place. Même s'il savait pertinemment qu'il n'y aurait pas de match, le spectacle qui allait se dérouler à la place serait bien plus intéressant à regarder.

« Désolé, je suis en retard. J'ai été prendre quelque chose à manger. » fit le compagnon et alibi pour la soirée de l'homme en s'asseyant près de lui, dévorant à pleines dents un hot-dog géant.

Il ajouta : « Tu es arrivé depuis longtemps ? »

« Depuis une demi-heure environ. » répondit l'homme en haussant les épaules.

Il attendait l'annonce de début de match, son compagnon continuant à manger et à boire à côté. Lorsque le commentateur se fit enfin entendre, il se pencha légèrement en avant et attendit que le divertissement commence.

« C'est étrange que Dubois ne joue pas ce soir. » fit son compagnon tandis que les noms des joueurs de l'équipe de Flaquemare étaient annoncés.

L'homme haussa les épaules, cachant son rictus dans le col de son manteau. Les joueurs des deux équipes se mirent enfin en place et les lumières s'allumèrent alors. Des hoquets de surprise se firent immédiatement entendre tandis que tout le monde remarquait le corps inanimé au milieu de terrain. L'homme observait le staff du Club de Flaquemare se précipiter vers le milieu de la pelouse, essayant de comprendre ce qui avait bien pu se passer.

« C'est Dubois ! » cria quelqu'un lorsqu'on retourna le corps, révélant ainsi son identité à tous.

L'homme sourit largement face à la pagaille ambiante qui régnait dans le stade. Les spectateurs ne s'étaient pas attendus à découvrir un corps au milieu du terrain lorsqu'ils s'étaient déplacés pour voir le Club de Flaquemare affronter les Harpies de Hollyhead.

Oo°oO

Mardi 18 juin, 19h15

« Je n'arrive pas à y croire. » déclara Ron pour la troisième fois depuis que Harry et lui étaient arrivés au stade de Quidditch.

« Moi non plus. Les choses vont devenir bien plus compliquées maintenant. » soupira Harry.

Il essayait de rester concentré sur son travail plutôt que sur la contemplation du corps de l'homme qu'il connaissait depuis l'école.

« Je sais. » répondit Ron en jetant un coup d'oeil circulaire au stade. Collecter les dépositions de toutes les personnes présentes n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir. « Je ne sais pas comment nous allons gérer cela. »

« Les membres de l'équipe du Renforcement de la Loi Magique prennent les noms et les adresses des gens présents. Avec un peu de chance, nous pourrons les interroger durant les prochains jours. » soupira Harry.

Toutes les entrées du stade avaient été bouclées après la découverte du corps de Dubois, afin que personne ne s'enfuie. L'équipe du Renforcement de la Loi Magique faisait actuellement évacuer le stade ; l'enquête pourrait alors commencer correctement.

« Peux-tu rester ici ? J'ai besoin d'aller voir si Ginny va bien. » dit Harry, s'adressant à Ron.

« Ginny était censée jouer ? » s'exclama ce dernier.

« Ouais, le Club de Flaquemare jouait contre les Harpies ce soir. »

« Merde, jura Ron en pensant à ce dont sa soeur avait été témoin. Va la voir, je te rejoins au QG. »

« Merci. » répondit Harry, se dirigeant vers les vestiaires.

Une fois parti, Cho et Terry arrivèrent sur le terrain.

« C'est vraiment Olivier Dubois ? » demanda Terry tandis qu'ils s'approchaient de Ron.

« J'en ai bien peur, oui, répondit Ron, se reculant afin de permettre à Cho d'examiner le corps. Je dois y aller et m'entretenir avec quelques personnes. Harry et moi nous vous retrouverons au laboratoire pour déterminer les causes préliminaires du décès. »

« Je peux te renseigner dès maintenant : c'était le sortilège de la mort. » intervint Cho en regardant Ron et Terry.

« Des scarifications ? » demanda Terry, se demandant s'ils avaient affaire au même tueur.

« Pas que je sache, du moins pour l'instant. Je pourrai l'examiner plus attentivement quand nous l'aurons ramené au laboratoire. » répondit Cho.

« Entendu. A tout à l'heure. » dit Ron, se dirigeant vers le chef d'équipe et le jardinier qui s'occupe de la pelouse du stade afin de s'entretenir avec eux.

Oo°oO

Mardi 18 juin, 19h45

Harry, Ron et Kingsley se dirigeaient vers le laboratoire du département des Aurors où ils devaient retrouver Cho et Terry. Ils les trouvèrent assis près d'une table d'examen où reposait le corps d'Olivier.

« Que peux-tu nous en dire ? » demanda Harry, reprenant son ton professionnel.

« J'allais commencer un examen plus complet du corps, répondit Cho. Mais comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure, il a été tué par le sortilège de la mort. Et j'ai trouvé les scarifications. »

Cho fit un geste de la main vers Terry et ensemble ils retournèrent soigneusement le corps d'Olivier afin que les trois hommes puissent voir son dos. Les initiales « H.G. » y étaient gravées, au niveau des épaules.

« Nous avons affaire au même tueur. » dit Harry.

Il avait espéré que la mort d'Olivier n'avait pas de lien avec l'affaire en cours, mais le fait qu'il avait eu une brève liaison avec Hermione avait convaincu Harry qu'ils s'agissait en effet du même meurtrier.

« Nous allons vous laisser afin que vous puissiez commencer à l'examiner de manière approfondie, déclara Kingsley, conduisant Harry et Ron hors de la pièce. Est-ce que c'est toujours bon pour vous, de vous occuper de cette affaire ? » ajouta-t-il une fois dans le hall.

« Oui, pas de problèmes. » répondit Harry. Ron hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment.

Même si les deux hommes avaient connu Olivier personnellement, ils étaient toujours déterminés à résoudre l'enquête et à trouver qui détestait Hermione au point d'agir de la sorte.

« Très bien, dit Kingsley, ayant confiance dans le jugement de ses deux meilleurs Aurors. Olivier était célèbre ; sa mort change la donne. Je contacterai demain quelqu'un du service des relations avec les médias. Il est impératif que nous contrôlions la façon dont la presse apprendra la nouvelle. »

« Je pense aussi que nous devons dépêcher quelqu'un pour trouver Pansy Parkinson. J'ai essayé de retrouver sa trace tout l'après-midi, mais cela n'a rien donné. » dit Ron.

« Je suis d'accord. Nous avons assez à faire avec la mort d'Olivier pour chercher nous-mêmes Parkinson. » approuva Harry.

« Pas de problème. Je contacterai également une personne du service des personnes disparues. Ils ont de meilleurs moyens pour retrouver ceux qui ont disparu. » fit Kingsley, notant mentalement tout ce qu'il aurait besoin de faire avant les réunions qui se tiendraient le lendemain. « Je dois y aller. Je dois faire une déclaration à la presse. »

« Que vas-tu dire ? » demanda Harry, anxieux. Il ne voulait pas que les médias relatent la mort d'Olivier avant qu'il n'en ait informé lui-même la famille.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne donnerai aucun détail. Je leur demanderai de ne pas imprimer avant que la famille n'ait été mise au courant et je leur dirai qu'une conférence de presse sera tenue demain. » répondit Kingsley, comprenant ce qui tracassait Harry.

« Nous allons aller voir les Dubois et leur annoncer la triste nouvelle. Nous irons ensuite voir Hermione pour l'en informer. » soupira Harry. Il n'avait aucune hâte d'aller leur rendre visite.

Oo°oO

Mardi 18 juin, 20h30

Assis à la table de la salle à manger, Hermione et Drago étaient en train de travailler lorsque le bruit de la cheminée du salon se fit entendre. A part pour préparer à manger et dîner, Hermione avait travaillé sans relâche depuis qu'elle avait quitté son bureau peu après 17h. Elle alternait entre la revue de ses anciennes affaires et l'examen des nouveaux cas sur lesquels elle travaillait actuellement. Drago, pour sa part, ne travaillait que depuis un peu plus d'une heure.

Quand ils étaient rentrés chez Hermione, Ryan avait voulu jouer avec ses figurines de Quidditch. Ne voulant pas décevoir le petit garçon qu'il appréciait de plus en plus, Drago avait accepté de jouer avec lui ; ils avaient joué pendant des heures et des heures, s'arrêtant à peine pour manger un morceau. Une fois Ryan au lit, Drago avait sorti ses dossiers et s'était assis à côté d'Hermione et un silence confortable s'était installé, jusqu'à ce que le coup de cheminée ne les interrompe.

Hermione et Drago se dirigèrent vers le salon pour voir qui pouvait bien être ce visiteur inattendu. Ils furent tous les deux surpris de la mine grave d'Harry et Ron.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda Hermione, anxieuse.

« Asseyez-vous, nous allons vous expliquer. » répondit Harry avec douceur.

Tremblante, Hermione s'assit sur le canapé tandis qu'Harry et Ron se perchaient sur des chaises en face d'elle. Quelques instants perplexe, Drago finit par s'asseoir lui aussi sur le canapé tandis qu'Harry commençait à raconter les évènements de la soirée.

« Êtes-vous sûrs qu'il s'agit du même tueur ? » chuchota Hermione après qu'Harry lui ait dit pour Olivier.

« Oui. » répondit Ron simplement. Il n'avait pas besoin de s'attarder sur les détails ; elle les aurait à la réunion du lendemain.

« Je ne comprends pas. Qu'ai-je donc pu bien faire pour que quelqu'un puisse me détester à ce point là ? » fit Hermione, le visage caché dans ses mains.

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Hermione. »

Harry s'approcha et s'accroupit face à elle, prenant son menton entre ses doigts pour qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux.

« Celui ou celle qui a fait ça est malade et tordu. Tout cela est entièrement de sa faute. »

Hermione hocha la tête, apparemment d'accord avec lui. Elle savait qu'il avait raison, mais elle savait également qu'elle avait fait quelque chose qui avait déclenché toute cette affaire.

« Est-ce que ça va aller ? » lui demanda Ron, ne sachant pas trop quoi lui dire.

« Oui, ça va aller. Rentrez chez vous, tous les deux. » insista Hermione.

Elle se mit debout et, serrant les deux hommes dans ses bras, les pria de reprendre la cheminée afin de rentrer retrouver leurs femmes respectives.

« Es-tu sûre que ça va ? » demanda Drago une fois les deux Aurors partis. Hermione était très pâle et chancelait un peu.

« Pas vraiment, non. » admit-elle, se rasseyant près de Drago.

Drago se leva et alla à la cuisine. Il revint quelques instants plus tard, un verre de Whisky pur feu à la main.

« Bois ça. » dit-il en lui tendant le verre.

« Tu n'en prends pas un toi-même ? » demanda Hermione avant de boire une longue gorgée du liquide amer.

« Je ne suis pas celui qui vient d'avoir un choc, répondit-il. Veux-tu qu'on en parle ? »

« De quoi ? D'Olivier ou de son meurtre ? »

« N'importe. » Drago haussa les épaules.

Il n'était pas la meilleure personne pour gérer tout ce qui avait trait à l'émotionnel, mais il se sentait mal pour la sorcière assise à côté de lui. Normalement, Hermione était une personne très courageuse et forte, mais à cause des évènements de la semaine, elle devenait chaque fois plus fragile.

« Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi dire, répondit Hermione. Cela faisait plus d'un an que je ne l'avais pas vu. Nous avons eu une courte liaison. »

« Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda Drago. Il était sincèrement curieux de savoir comment elle s'était mise à fréquenter Olivier Dubois.

« Nous nous sommes revus à un gala de charité environ un an après mon divorce. Olivier m'a invitée à sortir et j'ai accepté. Nous sommes restés ensemble pendant trois mois avant de nous séparer. » répondit Hermione.

Drago était également curieux d'en savoir plus sur son mariage avec Ron mais il savait que ce n'était pas le moment de poser des questions là-dessus. Il se concentra alors sur les questions qu'il se posait concernant sa brève histoire avec Dubois.

« Pourquoi vous êtes-vous séparés ? »

« Olivier n'arrivait pas à gérer tous les aspects de ma vie. » répondit Hermione. Elle ajouta, en voyant l'expression confuse de Drago : « Il aimait sortir avec l'héroïne de la guerre, avec qui il pouvait se pavaner dans les grands restaurants. Il n'aimait pas par contre sortir avec une mère célibataire annulant les rencarts quand son fils est malade. »

« Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre que Ryan soit ta priorité numéro un et passe avant tout. » dit Drago, comprenant le problème.

« Exactement. » Hermione était légèrement étonnée que Drago ait compris si vite. « Heureusement, je m'en suis rendue compte avant de les présenter l'un à l'autre. »

« Ryan ne l'a donc jamais rencontré ? » Drago était surpris qu'il n'ait jamais vu Olivier alors qu'il était sorti avec sa mère pendant trois mois.

« Non, car j'avais besoin d'être sûre que cela allait durer avant de le laisser rencontrer Ryan. » expliqua Hermione.

« Est-ce que les autres hommes avec lesquels tu es sortie depuis ton divorce ont rencontré Ryan ? » demanda Drago. Il était curieux de savoir si Hermione avait été avec quelqu'un de manière durable depuis Ron.

« Non, mais je ne suis pas sortie avec beaucoup de monde non plus, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. Il n'y a eu qu'une seule personne à part Olivier. »

« Tu n'as été qu'avec deux hommes depuis ces trois dernières années ? demanda Drago, choqué, oubliant momentanément qu'il n'avait lui-même été avec personne depuis son propre divorce. Comment est-ce possible ?»

« Tu sais depuis combien de temps je suis divorcée. » sourit Hermione, secrètement contente de voir que Drago s'intéressait à sa vie.

« J'ai lu les journaux, dit-il en haussant les épaules à son tour, ennuyé d'avoir révélé qu'il en savait beaucoup sur elle. Cela a fait les gros titres quand Weasley t'a abandonnée pour une autre femme. »

« Cela ne s'est pas tout à fait passé comme cela. » répondit Hermione. Il était évident que Drago avait porté une attention particulière aux articles concernant son divorce. « De la même façon que je suis sûre que ton divorce n'a pas été aussi fracassant que les journaux l'ont laissé entendre. »

« Et comment se serait-il passé alors, d'après toi ? » demanda Drago, pressentant là le moyen d'en savoir plus sur le mariage d'Hermione. Il ignorait qu'il y avait eu des ragots concernant son propre mariage.

« Cela n'a pas été aussi scandaleux que les médias aimaient l'affirmer. » répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. Elle était un peu déçue qu'il n'ait pas mentionné son propre divorce.

Drago l'observa attentivement. Elle ne semblait clairement pas prête à divulguer quoi que ce soit concernant son passé, si lui même ne lui donnait pas quelque chose sur son passé en échange. Il se surprit alors à penser que cela ne le dérangeait pas de parler de son mariage et des raisons de son échec.

« Peut-être qu'un jour tu m'en parleras, répondit finalement Drago. Et d'ailleurs, tu as raison. »

« A propos de quoi ? »

« De mon divorce. Les raisons ne sont pas aussi scandaleuses que les journaux l'ont affirmé. »

« Je n'en ai jamais douté, répondit Hermione en se mettant debout. Je pense que je vais aller me coucher. Bonne nuit. »

Hermione lui fit un petit sourire avant de se diriger vers les escaliers. Drago s'assit dans le salon et, pendant une demi heure, se passa et se repassa dans sa tête la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir avec Hermione. Pour la première fois depuis Astoria, il avait l'impression qu'il avait trouvé quelqu'un avec qui il se sentait libre de parler honnêtement et facilement. Quelqu'un dont il pourrait potentiellement tomber amoureux.


	8. Chapter 8

**Encore merci pour toutes vos lectures et vos reviews !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Mercredi 19 juin, 11h

L'atmosphère de la salle de conférence était sombre et intense. Harry avait repoussé d'une heure l'heure de la réunion car il devait « s'occuper de quelque chose de très important. »

« Désolé, je suis en retard. » déclara Harry en entrant dans la pièce.

Un homme de forte corpulence, les cheveux bruns coupés court, le suivit.

« Asseyez-vous. Kingsley n'est pas encore arrivé ? »

Toutes les personnes présentes, ainsi que l'homme inconnu, prirent un siège et s'assirent.

« Il arrive. » répondit Terry.

A peine eut-il finit sa phrase que Kingsley arriva. Deux autres hommes le suivaient également. Ils s'assirent autour de la table à leur tour.

« Comme vous pouvez le voir, nous avons de nouvelles personnes à inclure dans l'équipe, déclara Harry, commençant ainsi la réunion. Nous avons tout d'abord Theo Nott, qui sera notre intermédiaire avec la presse. »

Theo fit un signe de la tête aux personnes présentes dans la pièce. Il échangea quelques sourires avec Drago, qui était un de ses anciens camarades de Serpentard.

« Nott est ici pour organiser les conférences de presse, rédiger les communiqués et s'assurer que les journalistes ne découvrent pas plus de choses qu'ils ne sont censés savoir, continua Harry. Il n'assistera pas aux réunions mais il sera tenu au courant des avancées des investigations. »

« En parlant de cela, je m'en vais préparer la conférence de presse de cet après-midi, déclara Theo en se mettant debout. Ravi de vous avoir revus. Drago, nous rattraperons le temps perdu un de ces quatre. »

« Avec plaisir. » répondit Drago, hochant la tête vers son ancien camarade de classe.

Après avoir salué d'autres personnes et quelques recommandations de dernière minute de la part de Kingsley, Theo s'en alla, laissant Harry continuer la réunion.

« Le second membre nouveau de l'équipe est Michael Corner, du service des personnes disparues. » présenta Harry.

L'ancien Serdaigle avait eu une brève histoire avec la femme de Harry, Ginny.

« Michael est la personne chargée de retrouver la trace de Pansy Parkinson. »

Comme Theo avant lui, Michael salua les personnes avec lesquelles il allait travailler.

« La dernière personne est mon cousin, Dudley Dursley, continua Harry. Dudley est un moldu. Il travaille en tant que profiler dans la police moldue aux Etats-Unis. Il est ici afin de nous faire le portrait de notre tueur. Ceci peut nous être très utile pour résoudre l'enquête. »

Hermione et Ron échangèrent un regard surpris tandis que Harry présentait le cousin avec lequel il avait grandit. Ils savaient tous les deux que Harry et Dudley ne s'entendaient pas étant plus jeunes, et alors qu'ils se voyaient plutôt sporadiquement depuis qu'ils étaient devenus adultes, aucun des deux n'avait jamais réalisé qu'ils étaient assez amis pour que Harry souhaite l'intégrer dans une affaire aussi dramatique.

« Cho, veux-tu commencer ? » demanda Harry, commençant comme d'habitude par les preuves médico-légales.

« Avant toute chose, je pense que j'ai quelque chose qui pourrait peut-être t'intéresser. » intervint Michael en faisant passer un dossier bleu à Harry.

Ce dernier lut la feuille, ses yeux s'agrandissant sous le choc.

« Il semblerait qu'Olivier avait été porté disparu depuis lundi matin. »

« Il ne s'était pas présenté à l'entraînement samedi, et quand ses coéquipiers ne le virent pas non plus assister à l'entraînement du lundi, le manager de l'équipe signala sa disparition. » expliqua Michael au reste du groupe.

« Quand avait-il été vu pour la dernière fois ? » demanda Terry.

« Vendredi soir. Il avait été boire un verre avec quelques uns de ses coéquipiers dans un pub appelé « Le Lion Courageux. » répondit Michael en vérifiant ses notes.

« Le pub de Dean et Seamus. » dit Ron. Il s'était déjà rendu dans ce bar de nombreuses fois. « Je suppose que quelqu'un les a déjà interrogés ? »

« Oui, tout est dans le rapport, répondit Harry en refermant le dossier. C'est déjà un point de départ. Cho, veux-tu continuer ? »

« Oui. En fait, cette information clarifie certaines choses qui me rendaient perplexe. » répondit la jeune sorcière.

« C'est-à-dire ? » demanda Ron.

« J'y viens, répondit Cho, ne prêtant pas attention à l'intervention de Ron. Olivier a été tué à 18h hier soir par le sortilège de la mort. »

« A 18h, tu en es sûre ? » demanda Harry.

Cho fit claquer sa langue d'un air agacé, mais approuva néanmoins. Elle ne se trompait jamais sur l'heure d'un décès.

« Cela signifie qu'il n'a pas été tué sur le terrain de Quidditch, car ce dernier a été inspecté pour la dernière fois à 18h20, et les lumières se sont rallumées dix minutes après. »

« Il a probablement été tué pendant sa captivité et son corps traîné sur le terrain ensuite. » dit Cho.

« Comment sais-tu qu'il a été tenu en captivité ? Il se peut qu'il n'ait été porté disparu que depuis vendredi soir. » intervint Ron, qui ne croyait pas vraiment qu'il y avait quoi que ce soit d'innocent dans la disparition d'Olivier.

« Parce que ses mains ont été ligotées et qu'il y a des marques de chaîne sur sa cheville droite. Ces éléments m'intriguaient mais cela prend tout son sens maintenant, s'il a bien été tenu captif pendant quatre jours. » expliqua Cho.

« Génial, soupira Harry. Maintenant nous devons faire face à un kidnappeur également. »

« Et s'il avait des complices ? » intervint Hermione, se sentant nauséeuse rien qu'à l'idée d'y penser.

« Je ne sais pas, Hermione. Nous ne pouvons cependant pas exclure cette hypothèse. » répondit Harry en serrant doucement la main d'Hermione par dessus la table.

« J'ai une question. » intervint Drago.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui avec curiosité. Bien qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup parlé durant les réunions précédentes, ses interventions avaient à chaque fois été pertinentes.

« Pourquoi tuer Dubois maintenant ? »

« Que veux-tu dire ? » demanda Ron, troublé par la question du blond.

« S'il le retenait depuis vendredi, pourquoi attendre ? Pourquoi tuer la secrétaire d'Hermione en premier ? »

« Qu'en penses-tu, Dudley ? » demanda Harry. Il était incapable de répondre aux questions de Drago.

« Je pense qu'il y a plusieurs possibilités. La première : peut-être avait-il prévu qu'Olivier serait sa première victime mais qu'il a eu l'opportunité inattendue de tuer la première fille. » répondit Dudley.

« Mais ce n'est pas ce que tu penses. » dit Drago. Il sentait que l'homme imposant n'était pas convaincu par sa première idée.

« Non, en effet. » convint Dudley. Il fut impressionné par le fait que le blond ait réussir à deviner ses pensées.

« D'après ce que j'ai appris aujourd'hui et ce que Harry m'a raconté, je pense que le tueur a parfaitement planifié les choses. Il a établi un plan qu'il a probablement mûri dans son coin de longs mois durant. Je ne pense pas que le premier meurtre ait été un meurtre opportuniste : je pense au contraire qu'il avait été parfaitement planifié lui aussi. »

« Alors pourquoi kidnapper Olivier et attendre pour le tuer ? » demanda Ron. Il n'était pas sûr que le cousin de Harry sache de quoi il parlait réellement.

« Olivier est une personnalité très médiatisée ; réussir à l'approcher est difficile. Le tueur a probablement fait des recherches sur sa vie et a décidé que vendredi soir serait le moment parfait pour l'isoler. »

« Dudley a raison, dit Terry. Olivier était supposé jouer hier soir ; le tuer avant un match aurait été pratiquement impossible. »

« Et à propos de la façon de rendre publique la découverte de son corps ? demanda Hermione. Est-ce que cela a une signification particulière ? »

« Oui, approuva Dudley. C'était là le meilleur moyen d'y inclure la presse. Il veut attirer l'attention de tous, et être sûr que tout le monde sache ce qu'il fait.»

« Il veut que tout le monde sache qu'il me punit de quelque chose. » chuchota Hermione. Elle avait parfaitement compris ce qu'avait dit Dudley.

« Oui. » répondit Dudley.

« Mais cela ne marchera pas. Nous contrôlerons ce que la presse dira à propos de cette affaire. » dit Ron, agacé qu'une sorte de tueur psychopathe s'en prenne à Hermione à travers la presse.

« Oui, mais maintenant qu'ils sont au courant des meurtres, ils pourront facilement faire le lien avec Hermione, dit Drago. Surtout s'il y en a d'autres. »

« Je pense que c'est exactement ce que veut le tueur. » répondit Dudley.

« Que peux-tu nous dire d'autre sur le tueur ? » demanda Harry.

Il était ravi d'avoir demandé l'aide de Dudley : sa présence s'était révélée très utile jusqu'à présent.

« Rien de plus pour le moment. Je vais commencer à dresser un profil plus complet à la fin de cette réunion, répondit Dudley. Le tueur déteste clairement Hermione. Il la blâme pour quelque chose de tragique qui a dû arriver dans sa vie, probablement la mort de quelqu'un qu'il aimait. Il est calculateur et soigneux dans l'exécution de ses crimes. Il sera difficile à coincer, car il ne laisse aucune trace de son passage sur les scènes de crime. »

« Il aura trop confiance en lui et fera des erreurs. Ils le font tous. » déclara Ron, sûr que le tueur ne se montrera pas plus rusé que l'équipe d'Aurors dont il faisait partie.

« N'en soit pas si sûr, le prévint Dudley. Ce sera probablement quelque chose hors du contrôle du tueur qui pourra nous conduire jusqu'à lui. »

« Bien, je pense que cela suffit pour aujourd'hui. Dudley, tu commences le profil détaillé. Michael, tu t'occupes de l'affaire Parkinson. Cho et Terry, je veux que vous continuiez sur Melinda, je veux toujours savoir ce qu'elle faisait dans cette rue, continua Harry. Ron et moi nous occupons d'Olivier. »

« Et Drago et moi ? » demanda Hermione, agacée d'être mise de côté.

Harry regarda son amie ; elle ne semblait pas bien du tout. Il ne tenait pas à lui demander de rentrer chez elle mais il savait qu'elle n'abandonnerait pas sans avoir participé elle aussi.

« Pourquoi n'iriez-vous pas voir Dean et Seamus, pour en savoir plus sur Olivier et la soirée de vendredi ? proposa Harry. Ron et moi nous occupons du stade de Quidditch. »

« Merci, Harry. » sourit-elle faiblement.

Oo°oO

Mercredi 19 juin, 12h30

L'homme se tenait debout tranquillement, observant le monde s'agiter autour de lui. L'Atrium du Ministère de la Magie était bondé de journalistes attendant la conférence de presse qui allait se tenir sous peu. Quelques minutes plus tôt, Granger et son garde du corps blond s'étaient éclipsés du Ministère, sans se faire remarquer par la troupe de journalistes déjà présente.

L'homme regardait le Ministre de la Magie, Kingsley Shackelbolt, s'avancer vers la marche menant à l'estrade. Potter et Weasley se tenaient légèrement derrière lui, la mine pensive.

L'homme écouta attentivement Kingsley annoncer le meurtre d'Olivier Dubois. Il déclara que Potter et Weasley faisaient partie de l'équipe enquêtrice. Il ne parla ni de la première victime, ni du lien des meurtres avec Granger.

Tandis que Kingsley annonça la fin de la conférence de presse et que les journalistes quittaient les lieux, l'homme sourit. Bien que Granger n'avait pas été citée, la presse était maintenant au courant de son existence, et elle connaîtra bientôt ses raisons.

Ils savaient également qui dirigeait l'enquête. Le moindre mouvement de Potter et de Weasley serait décortiqué, et peut-être que ces deux-là les amèneraient bientôt vers une nouvelle victime. Ou bien alors vers Granger elle-même.

L'homme avait déjà décidé que si le lien avec Granger n'était pas rendu public d'ici quelques jours, il s'en chargerait lui-même.

Oo°oO

Mercredi 19 juin, 12h45

Hermione et Drago s'assirent dans un coin du pub « Le Lion Courageux » et attendirent que Dean et Seamus les rejoignent. Pendant qu'Hermione picorait des morceaux de son sandwich au jambon et au fromage posé devant elle, Drago en profitait pour examiner les environs, afin de vérifier que personne ne les espionnait.

« C'est bon de te voir, Hermione. » déclara Dean tandis que lui et Seamus s'installaient à leur table.

Hermione se leva et les serra dans ses bras en souriant. Les deux anciens Gryffondors la saluèrent tout aussi chaleureusement mais se montrèrent méfiants envers l'ancien Serpentard assis à côté d'elle.

Lorsqu'Hermione leur exposa les raisons de leur visite, Dean et Seamus étaient trop choqués pour penser à demander ce que Drago pouvait bien faire ici.

« Qu'as-tu besoin de savoir ? » demanda Seamus, une fois le choc passé.

« J'ai juste besoin que vous me racontiez la soirée de vendredi soir et que vous me parliez d'Olivier. » répondit Hermione.

« Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir grand chose de plus à dire que ce j'ai déjà dit lundi à l'officier du service du Renforcement de la Loi Magique, répondit Dean en haussant les épaules, toujours choqué par les nouvelles. Olivier et le reste de l'équipe buvaient un verre, comme ils le font habituellement tous les vendredis soirs. »

« Ce sont des clients réguliers. » confirma Hermione.

« Oui. Ils ne viennent pas s'ils ont un match le samedi après-midi, mais autrement, ils sont là tous les vendredis soirs. » ajouta Seamus.

« Y avait-il quelque chose d'inhabituel ce vendredi-là ? » demanda Hermione.

« Non. Les gars buvaient, il y avait des filles avec eux pendant un moment mais elles sont parties une heure avant que les garçons eux-mêmes ne commencent à quitter les lieux. » répondit Dean, essayant de se rappeler de la soirée du vendredi.

« Tu as dit qu'Olivier est parti après les autres. Pourquoi ? » demanda Hermione en prenant des notes sur un calepin.

« Olivier et moi avons discuté pendant dix minutes avant que les autres ne s'en aillent, répondit Seamus. Nous n'avions pas fini notre discussion, alors il est resté cinq minutes de plus environ. »

« De quoi parliez-vous ? » demanda Hermione.

« Olivier avait été approché pour organiser un match de charité. Il espérait réussir à convaincre Harry d'y participer, et il me demandait si je le voyais souvent pour lui faire passer le message. »

« Et tout ceci en quinze minutes. » fit Drago, faisant se tourner vers lui Dean et Seamus.

Ils avaient oublié la présence du blond, et même s'ils s'en étaient souvenus, ils ne se seraient pas attendus à ce qu'il intervienne.

« Nous avons également parlé de tout et de rien. » répondit Seamus, peu content de lui adresser la parole.

« Avez-vous vu quelqu'un rôder autour du pub lorsqu'Olivier est parti ? » demanda Hermione en se frottant les tempes. Elle sentait poindre un mal de tête.

« Nous n'avons pas quitté le bar car nous étions en plein nettoyage, répondit Dean. Il n'y avait personne lorsque nous sommes partis à notre tour une demi heure après. »

« Merci à tous les deux. » répondit Hermione avec un faible sourire.

« Est-ce que ça va, Hermione ? Tu es vraiment très pâle. » demanda Dean, inquiet pour son amie.

« Oui. C'est juste qu'aujourd'hui, la journée a été un petit peu difficile. » répondit Hermione.

« Evidemment. » répondit Seamus avec sympathie.

Hermione et Drago se mirent debout pour quitter le pub. Hermione resta quelques instants de plus à parler avec Dean et Seamus avant de partir, sous l'insistance de Drago.

« Allons-y. Dès que nous aurons donné le rapport à Potter, je te ramène chez toi. » déclara Drago en tenant le bras d'Hermione.

Au fil de la conversation avec Dean et Seamus, Hermione s'était senti de plus en plus mal. Elle voulu protester mais elle ne se sentit pas la force de se battre contre quelqu'un qui semblait être décidé. Trop fatiguée pour râler, elle s'appuya contre Drago qui mis un bras autour de sa taille, la serrant contre lui.

Satisfait de ne pas la voir protester, Drago transplana au Ministère et ils se dirigèrent vers le département des Aurors pour voir Harry.


	9. Chapter 9

**Merci pour vos reviews ! Pour les lecteurs fantômes : même si je sais qu'il est moins simple de commenter une traduction qu'une fic normale, c'est sympa d'avoir beaucoup de vues mais c'est aussi bien les reviews, pour que je sache ce que vous pensez de mon travail ^^**

**Alors n'hésitez pas ! :-)**

**Pour Inessa : je n'ai pas trop compris la parenthèse de la fin de ta review... Pourrais-tu être un peu plus claire ?**

* * *

Mercredi 19 juin, 15h

Hermione ouvrit les yeux et s'étira. Elle regarda son réveil et fut surprise de voir qu'il était déjà 15h ; elle avait dormi pendant presque une heure.

Après avoir laissé un message à Harry concernant leur discussion avec Dean et Seamus, Drago avait ramené Hermione chez elle. Insistant pour qu'elle aille se reposer, il lui avait donné une potion contre le mal de tête et l'avait envoyée au lit. Hermione aurait habituellement envoyé balader celui ou celle qui aurait osé la commander, mais elle ne se sentait pas bien et puis, il était agréable d'avoir quelqu'un qui s'inquiétait de son bien-être personnel.

Après avoir fait un brin de toilette rapide et s'être changée, Hermione descendit pour voir où était Drago. Elle le trouva assis dans le canapé, en train de regarder la télévision.

« Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu saurais te servir d'une télévision. » dit Hermione en entrant dans la pièce et en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

« Ryan m'a montré, répondit Drago, un sourire éclairant son visage en pensant au petit garçon. Comment te sens-tu ? »

« Mieux. Merci de m'avoir forcée à aller me reposer. » répondit-elle en lui souriant.

« Tu en avais besoin, fit Drago en haussant les épaules. Potter a appelé il y a quelques minutes. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? » demanda Hermione, impatiente de savoir s'il avait de nouveaux éléments.

« Pas grand chose. La réunion de demain sera à 10h. »

« C'est tout ? Rien de nouveau sous le soleil, donc. »

Hermione était légèrement déçue ; elle avait espéré qu'ils aient avancé dans l'enquête.

« Non. » répondit Drago. Il secoua la tête ; il pouvait voir à quel point elle était déçue.

« Veux-tu une tasse de café ? » demanda Hermione en se mettant debout.

« Oui, je veux bien s'il te plaît. » répondit-il. Il savait qu'Hermione avait besoin de s'occuper afin de ne pas ressasser tous les évènements qui se passaient autour d'elle.

Quand elle revint, Drago pouvait voir qu'elle était toujours anxieuse. Il se creusa les méninges pour trouver quelque chose qui pourrait lui remonter le moral.

« Je vais bien, tu n'as pas besoin de me regarder comme ça. » fit Hermione, qui avait remarqué le regard soucieux que posait Drago sur elle.

« Tu n'en as pas l'air, pourtant. Comment te remontes-tu le moral, habituellement ? » demanda-t-il.

« En passant du temps avec Ryan ou en faisant de la pâtisserie, répondit Hermione. Je faisais tout le temps des gâteaux avec ma mère, quand j'étais petite. » Elle sourit avec nostalgie à ces souvenirs.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'en fais plus ? » demanda Drago, saisissant l'évocation de ses parents pour espérer obtenir des réponses à ses questions.

« Mes parents sont en Australie, sans aucun souvenir de mon existence, répondit Hermione. Je leur ai jeté un sort d'Oubliettes avant la guerre, afin de les protéger. Après la guerre quand j'ai voulu aller les chercher, je n'ai pas pu lever le sort. »

« Je suis désolé, Hermione. » répondit Drago. Il se frappait mentalement pour avoir amené sur le tapis un sujet qui rendait Hermione encore plus triste.

« Ca va. » dit Hermione.

« Je sais : et si nous allions chercher Ryan à l'école ? Et quand nous reviendrons, tu pourras nous faire un gâteau. » dit Drago, espérant lui rendre le sourire.

Il sut qu'il avait fait mouche en voyant le visage d'Hermione s'éclairer à cette idée. « Oui, bonne idée ! Nous devons prévenir Molly cependant, afin qu'elle n'aille pas le chercher pour rien. »

« Très bien, nous nous arrêterons au Terrier sur le chemin alors, déclara Drago en se mettant debout. Allez, prépare-toi. »

« Merci de me remonter le moral. » le remercia Hermione en se levant à son tour.

Drago sourit face à la précipitation de la brunette. Cela faisait du bien de la faire sourire, elle qui était si tendue.

Oo°oO

Mercredi 19 juin, 16h15

Hermione mis son gâteau dans le four, ajusta le minuteur et alla à la fenêtre jeter un coup d'œil dehors. Après être rentrés avec Ryan, ce dernier avait immédiatement voulu aller jouer dans le jardin. Hermione avait essayé de le retenir pour l'aider à faire le gâteau mais il avait voulu jouer dehors. Il avait été finalement décidé qu'Hermione ferait de la pâtisserie tandis que Drago et Ryan joueraient dans le jardin.

Hermione observait Drago voler autour du jardin avec Ryan. Hermione avait été réticente à la base de laisser Ryan monter sur un balai pour adultes, même sous surveillance, mais Drago avait finalement réussi à la persuader qu'il ne laisserait rien arriver à son fils.

Se dirigeant vers le jardin, elle entendait Ryan voler et hurler à Drago de voler plus vite. Hermione se sentait à la fois anxieuse et heureuse tandis qu'elle regardait Drago les faire voler tous les deux de manière experte. Drago tourna soudainement le balai dans la direction d'Hermione et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres d'elle.

« Wahou, Maman, c'était génial. » s'exclama Ryan tandis que Drago l'aidait à descendre du balai.

« Vraiment ? Cela m'a semblé effrayant, à moi. » répondit Hermione, ébouriffant les cheveux de son fils.

« Maman a peur de voler. » chuchota Ryan à l'oreille de Drago, à voix plutôt haute cependant.

« Ce n'est pas vrai. Je n'aime simplement pas ça. » insista Hermione, embarrassée que son fils ait révélé sa plus grande peur.

« Papa dit que t'as peur. » en rajouta Ryan.

« Peut-être que tout ce dont tu as besoin en réalité c'est de voler avec quelqu'un qui sache manier un balai, dit Drago avec un petit sourire suffisant. Ça te dirait de faire un petit tour ? »

Hermione sentit à nouveau des papillons dans son ventre alors que Drago attendait sa réponse. Hermione ne savait quoi répondre tandis qu'elle fixait Drago, chacun se regardant dans les yeux avec intensité.

« Je dois préparer à dîner, déclara Hermione en détournant le regard des yeux couleur orage de Drago. Qu'est-ce qui vous ferait plaisir ? »

« Pizza ! Pizza ! » psalmodia Ryan en sautant partout.

« Très bien, nous commanderons des pizzas, dit Hermione en observant Drago descendre élégamment du balai. Rentrons à l'intérieur. »

« Drago, viens on va jouer au zoo. » hurla Ryan en rentrant dans la maison.

« Ne cours pas Ryan. » cria Hermione à son fils.

Drago envoya le balai se ranger de lui-même dans l'abri de jardin où il l'avait trouvé, avant de suivre Hermione à l'intérieur de la maison.

« Maman, j'ai besoin d'aide avec mes animaux. » cria Ryan en haut des escaliers.

« J'y vais. » dit Drago.

Hermione regarda Drago monter aider son fils, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle se demandait comment Ryan se sentirait une fois que tout ceci serait terminé et que Drago ne ferait plus partie de leur vie. Elle avait le sentiment qu'il serait triste et que l'homme blond lui manquerait terriblement. Tout en sortant le gâteau du four, Hermione se rendit compte que Ryan ne serait pas le seul à qui Drago manquerait. Elle avait passé beaucoup de temps avec Drago ces deux derniers jours et elle en avait conclu qu'elle se verrait bien avec lui. Elle avait réalisé qu'elle commençait à s'attacher à l'ancien Serpentard.

Oo°oO

Mercredi 19 juin, 20h

Hermione inspecta son fils une dernière fois avant de descendre les escaliers. Après le bref moment de malaise entre elle et Drago dans le jardin, la soirée s'était étonnamment bien passée. Hermione avait commandé des pizzas et ils s'étaient assis tous les trois pour jouer avec Ryan tout en mangeant les pizzas et le gâteau qu'Hermione avait fait plus tôt dans la journée. Hermione avait observé son fils et son ancien ennemi, fascinée par la facilité avec laquelle Drago interagissait avec son fils. Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de souhaiter que la situation soit différente et que Drago ne soit là que parce qu'il le voulait, et non pas pour les protéger.

« Merci pour ce soir. Ryan s'est beaucoup amusé. » Dit Hermione alors qu'elle revenait dans le salon.

« Moi aussi, sourit Drago. C'est un chouette gosse. »

« Je trouve aussi, mais je suis peut-être subjective, dit Hermione. Tu es génial avec lui. »

« Merci. » dit Drago, remuant sur son siège, mal à l'aise. Il n'était pas habitué à recevoir des compliments.

« Pourquoi n'as-tu pas d'enfant ? » demanda nonchalamment Hermione.

« Est-ce ta façon subtile d'en savoir plus sur mon divorce ? » rit Drago.

Hermione haussa les épaules d'une façon peu convaincue, consciente que Drago avait lu en elle. Elle se posait des questions concernant son mariage depuis la veille au soir. A l'époque, elle avait lu des articles concernant le divorce de Drago mais elle n'en avait pas accordé beaucoup de crédit. Pendant toute la journée, alors que Drago s'était occupé d'elle et lui avait montré son côté gentil, Hermione s'était demandé pourquoi sa femme l'avait laissé partir ; elle était sûrement folle.

« Et si on faisait un marché ? Je t'en dis plus sur Astoria et toi sur Weasley. »

Hermione regarda Drago. Elle était impatiente d'en savoir plus sur sa femme, et cela semblait clairement réciproque.

« Très bien. » acquiesça-t-elle.

Drago prit une profonde inspiration avant de commencer. Il parlait rarement de son mariage et seulement quelques personnes connaissaient la vraie raison de son divorce.

« Avant toute chose, je n'ai pas divorcé d'Astoria parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas avoir d'enfant. » commença-t-il. L'histoire comme quoi il aurait durement laissé tomber sa femme car elle ne pouvait pas produire d'héritier Malefoy était la rumeur la plus populaire entourant leur divorce. « Je ne l'ai pas non plus jetée dehors ni laissée sans le sou. Elle a toujours la maison et a une bonne situation. »

« Je n'ai jamais pensé que tu avais pu faire des choses pareilles, le rassura Hermione. Comment vous êtes-vous rencontrés ? »

« A la fête de fiançailles de Blaise et Daphné. Comme elle est un peu plus jeune que Daphné, elle traînait toujours dans les parages, pas loin de nous ; je ne l'avais simplement jamais vraiment remarquée, jusqu'à ce soir-là. » Drago eut un petit sourire face à ce souvenir.

« Vous avez donc eu le coup de foudre l'un pour l'autre. » fit Hermione, remarquant le sourire de Drago.

« Non, rigola-t-il en secouant la tête. C'était plutôt du désir, je crois. Nous sommes rentrés ensemble et nous nous sommes assez vite revus régulièrement. Au bout de quelques mois, nous avons décidé de faire dans les règles, et c'est là que nous sommes tombés amoureux. »

« Vous vous êtes mariés assez vite, n'est-ce pas ? » dit Hermione ; elle se souvenait de la surprise de la société sorcière à l'annonce du mariage de Drago.

« Oui, cinq mois après la fête de fiançailles où nous nous sommes rencontrés. Nous avons tout organisé en secret et nous avons convoqué nos parents le matin même de la cérémonie. »

« Vous avez convoqués vos parents à votre mariage ? Comment ont-ils réagi ? » Demanda Hermione, surprise.

« Mère était surprise mais heureuse, et les Greengrass était ravis de marier leur fille à un Malefoy. » répondit Drago.

« Que s'est-il passé alors ? Vous aviez l'air heureux tous les deux. »

« Nous l'étions, sourit Drago avec nostalgie, avant que son visage ne redevienne sérieux. C'est alors qu'Astoria découvrit qu'elle était enceinte. Elle était dévastée, alors que moi, j'étais heureux. »

« Vous n'avez jamais abordé le sujet des enfants avant de vous marier ? » demanda Hermione en se demandant ce qui était arrivé au bébé.

« Non. Nous étions si pressés de nous marier que nous n'y avions jamais réfléchi. Je pense que nous aurions dû. » soupira Drago.

Il avait réalisé il y a peu de temps que tout le mal qu'ils avaient enduré, Astoria et lui, aurait pu être évité s'ils avaient eu une discussion sérieuse avant de se lancer tête baissée dans le mariage.

« Que s'est-il passé avec le bébé ? » demanda Hermione avec hésitation.

« Astoria était d'accord pour le garder. Elle savait ce que cela représentait pour moi. Mais un jour alors qu'elle était chez Daphné, elle a trébuché et est tombée des escaliers. Elle a perdu le bébé. » dit Drago tristement, le souvenir de cette perte toujours vif et douloureux.

« Je suis désolée. » Hermione posa une main sur son bras pour le réconforter. Les souvenirs semblaient le bouleverser encore aujourd'hui.

« Astoria s'est mise à se blâmer ; elle avait la sensation qu'elle avait été punie car au départ elle n'avait pas voulu de l'enfant. Elle était totalement dévastée par la fausse couche. » dit Drago tristement.

« Et toi ? » demanda Hermione. Elle avait le sentiment que cette perte l'avait grandement affecté.

« J'étais bouleversé, mais je devais être là pour Astoria ; je ne lui ai donc jamais montré à quel point cela m'affectait. Cela ne fit que renforcer son mal-être, admit-il, la douleur toujours présente en lui. J'avais passé les quelques semaines avant la fausse couche à planifier tout ce que j'allais pouvoir faire avec lui. J'étais déterminé à être un meilleur père que le mien. »

« Je suis sûre qu'un jour tu seras un père génial. » déclara Hermione. Elle se disait que si la façon dont il agissait avec Ryan était un élément révélateur, il serait un père fantastique.

« Que s'est-il passé entre Astoria et toi ? » demanda-t-elle, curieuse de savoir ce qui avait brisé leur mariage alors qu'il avait clairement adoré sa femme.

« Nous avons essayé d'avancer, mais cette grossesse nous avait montré que nous avions une vision différente de la vie. Astoria était catégorique concernant le fait qu'elle ne voulait pas d'enfants ; la fausse couche ne fit que renforcer sa détermination. J'ai réalisé que j'en voulais, moi, par contre, des enfants, expliqua-t-il. Nous avons décidé que le mieux pour nous deux était de se séparer. Nous nous étions aimés mais si nous étions restés ensemble, nous aurions fini par nous détester. »

« Vous vous donnez des nouvelles ? » demanda Hermione, se demandant s'il avait toujours des contacts avec son ex et s'il l'aimait toujours.

« Pas vraiment, non. Je la vois de temps en temps lors des soirées de Blaise et Daphné. Elle s'est remariée, depuis. » répondit-il.

« L'aimes-tu encore ? » continua Hermione, espérant qu'elle n'avait pas dépassé les limites avec ses questions.

« Je l'aime toujours oui, et je souhaite qu'elle soit heureuse mais je ne suis plus amoureux d'elle, répondit-il. Est-ce que c'est compréhensible, ce que je viens de dire ? »

« Parfaitement. » sourit Hermione. C'était également ce qu'elle ressentait pour Ron, bien qu'elle doute cependant qu'elle ne soit jamais tombée amoureuse de lui à la base.

« A ton tour maintenant, s'exclama soudainement Drago, échangeant les rôles. Je sais que j'avais l'habitude à l'école de plaisanter sur le fait que toi et Weasley finiriez ensemble mais je n'avais jamais réellement pensé que cela serait arrivé. »

« Et pourquoi cela ? » demanda Hermione. La plupart des gens se disaient que Ron et elle étaient faits pour être ensemble.

« Tu es bien plus intelligente que lui. En tant qu'amis ce n'est pas réellement un problème, mais en tant que couple cela fait sacrément la différence. » répondit Drago, espérant ne pas avoir offensé la brunette.

« Peut-être que tu as raison, mais ce n'est pas pour cela que nous nous sommes séparés, dit Hermione. En toute honnêteté, nous aurions dû rester simplement amis. »

« Je croyais que vous deux c'était l'histoire d'amour parfaite jusqu'à ce qu'il te laisse tomber. » dit Drago, se souvenant des articles voyeuristes à propos du couple**,** écrits régulièrement après la guerre.

« Non. Nous nous sommes mis ensemble après la guerre. Pendant tout le temps que je suis retournée à l'école pour refaire ma septième année, je savais que notre relation était une erreur. » Dit Hermione.

« Pourquoi n'y as-tu pas mis un terme ? » demanda Drago.

« Nous l'avons fait à Pâques de cette année-là. Nous avons eu une discussion et nous étions d'accord sur le fait que nous étions mieux amis, expliqua Hermione, sachant que les explications qui allaient suivre la ferait passer pour une idiote. Mais durant les vacances, Ron eut une violente dispute avec Ginny et Harry. Je l'ai réconforté et nous avons fini au lit. »

« C'est ce jour-là que Ryan a été conçu. » dit Drago, devinant la suite.

« Oui. Quelques semaines après être retournée à l'école, j'ai découvert que j'étais enceinte. » dit Hermione. Elle se souvenait parfaitement d'à quel point elle-même avait été dévastée quand elle avait appris qu'elle était enceinte.

« Donc Weasley et toi avez décidé de vous marier pour le bien de Ryan. » continua Drago, toujours confus quant à la raison de ce mariage alors qu'ils venaient tout juste de se séparer.

« Pas exactement. Nous avons décidé de rester séparés avec Ron, ce qui aurait un impact considérable dans la vie du bébé, soupira Hermione, réalisant à quel point elle avait été folle de se marier avec Ron. Quand nous l'avons annoncé à la famille de Ron, Molly est immédiatement partie du principe que nous allions nous marier. Nous avons essayé de lui faire entendre raison mais elle était hystérique à l'idée que son fils ait un bébé hors mariage. »

« Vous vous êtes donc mariés afin de rendre Mrs Weasley heureuse ? » demanda Drago. Il était surpris qu'une personne aussi têtue qu'Hermione flanche sous une telle pression.

« Oui. Ron et moi en avons discuté et décidé de nous laisser une chance. J'étais terrifiée d'être une mère célibataire ; me marier avec Ron signifiait que je n'aurais pas à tout gérer toute seule, dit Hermione. Avec le recul, je sais que c'était une très grande erreur. Une erreur que je ne referai pas. »

« Si vous vous êtes mariés alors que vous n'étiez pas amoureux, qu'est-ce qui vous a finalement poussés à vous séparer ? » demanda Drago.

« C'est là où une partie des articles sortis à notre sujet est vraie. Ron ne m'a pas tout à fait laissée tomber pour Wanda, mais il l'avait déjà rencontrée, répondit Hermione. Il est venu et m'a dit qu'il avait rencontré quelqu'un dont il pensait pouvoir tomber amoureux. Je voulais qu'il soit heureux, alors j'ai suggéré que nous divorcions. »

« Tu l'aimais assez et souhaitais qu'il soit heureux, même si tu n'étais pas amoureuse de lui. » dit Drago, reconnaissant-là sa propre situation.

« Oui, sourit Hermione, remarquant également les similarités entre sa relation et celle de Drago. La séparation s'est faite dans le calme, nous sommes restés proches pour le bien de Ryan et parce que notre amitié était restée solide malgré tout. »

« Donc les journaux ont exagéré l'animosité dans votre rupture. » dit Drago.

« Oui, il n'y a aucun truc de ragoûtant dans cette séparation. » répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. Les articles mensongers entourant son divorce ne l'atteignaient plus.

« C'est vrai. C'est bien plus juteux s'il y a un salaud dans l'histoire. » dit Drago avec amertume.

« Les journalistes ne sont que des imbéciles. Tu n'es pas un salaud. » répondit Hermione avec douceur. Elle avait la sensation que les articles décrivant Drago comme un homme vindicatif lui faisaient toujours de la peine.

« Je l'ai été. » dit Drago, regardant la brunette et se souvenant d'une époque où il avait été véritablement cruel avec elle.

« Plus maintenant. » chuchota Hermione, sa tête se rapprochant de celle de Drago jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres ne soient plus qu'à quelques centimètres de celles du blond.

Drago combla lentement l'espace entre leurs visages et posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ce qui commença comme un doux baiser devint plus passionné tandis que les deux se perdirent dans l'étreinte.

Hermione et Drago restèrent un quart d'heure sur le canapé à s'embrasser comme deux adolescents, avant de se séparer et de se diriger vers leur chambre respective, la tête pleine des pensées de l'autre.


End file.
